Sin ti (Takanax Ritsu)
by butterflyblueyaoi
Summary: No puedo creer que seguí caminando y te dejé atrás. No sé en qué momento pensé que lograría vivir sin ti...
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES DE SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE SU MUY INGENIOSA AUTORA Y YO SOLOS LOS TOMARE PRESTADOS PARA MI HISTORIA.

Sin ti.

_No puedo creer que seguí caminando y te dejé atrás. No sé en qué momento pensé que lograría vivir sin ti..._

Comenzó como comienza todo, con una mirada. Ellos eran estudiantes de la misma preparatoria y casi al instante se hicieron amigos. Takano era serio y retraído, siempre parecía estar sumergido en su propio mundo. Onodera era fresco y feliz, con una sonrisa afable que lograba despejar el mal humor de Takano, casi siempre.

Conversar para ellos era fácil, pero Ritsu, por más que trataba, no lograba conocer a Masamune por completo. Sabía que algo pesaba en el corazón de su amigo, pero no lograba saber que era.

Comenzó como comienza todo, con un beso. Fue dulce y apasionada la primera vez que se besaron, el corazón de Ritsu pareció salirse de su pecho y sus manos sudorosas y nerviosas se sujetaron con fuerza a la blanca camisa de Takano. Para Masamune fue igual de intenso, no había planeado jamás hacer algo así con aquel muchachito risueño que lo seguía a todas partes. Pero resultó ser agradable, resultó ser dulce el tenerlo allí temblando ansioso entre sus brazos.

Mucho tiempo después, cuando la madurez los alcanzó, los tiernos besos se perdieron, en profundas caricias. El dulce y ansioso Onodera se consumió en el fuego interior de Takano, se dejó llevar por su abrazador deseo, se permitió sentir más allá de la inocencia. Y fue así, cuando el cuerpo de Masamune lo reclamó entre poderosas embestidas, cuando sus sudores y gemidos se mezclaron entre sí, cuando sus bocas se encontraron en apasionadas batallas. Fue en ese momento cuando su historia realmente comenzó.

La mañana brillante se movió al compás del tiempo. En un constante trajinar de las personas, en un ir y venir interminable de una ciudad que se movía sin ritmo, sin descanso. Y allí estaba él, uno de esos corazones que comenzaban a moverse al alba.

—Café. —Gimió con voz lastimera alguien que no había descansado tanto como debería.

Frente a él, fue colocada una humeante taza de té.

—Té, Kisa. Sabes que no puedes tomar café.

El gemido del aludido en tono derrotado no se hizo esperar, tomando con resignación la taza de té que Ritsu le ofrecía.

— ¿De nuevo queriendo saltarse las reglas?

Dijo un joven hermoso, cuya resplandeciente sonrisa iluminó la cocina y alejó el mal humor del que protestaba.

—Quiero café. —Murmuró Kisa con un puchero. Y al instante su novio lo cubrió de besos, acariciando la suave barriguita de seis meses que lo tenía enamorado.

—El próximo lo tendré yo y así podrás beber todo el café que quieras mi amor.

Tanto Kisa como Ritsu se echaron a reír. Kou, los miró extrañado. Ciertamente le sería posible lograr un embarazo. A raíz de los nuevos descubrimientos y del éxito de las técnicas que científicos y médicos se habían unido para realizar, le era posible a un hombre a través de un útero artificial gestar una vida en su interior. Les había tomado años y muchas pruebas, recrear todo el aparato reproductor. No había sido fácil, pero se logró y ahora un hombre podía mantener perfectamente un embarazo.

No era fácil y tampoco era algo que pudieran hacer todos. Los candidatos tenían que pasar por un largo proceso de análisis y estudios, hasta que los especialistas dieran el visto bueno. Por ese proceso habían pasado Yukina y Kisa, resultando ser ambos aptos para concebir. La decisión de cuál de los dos seria el escogido, no fue tan complicada, Kisa se impuso con un montón de argumentos que para Kou no fueron más que la excusa para decirle que lo amaba y que él quería llevar a su hijo.

—El próximo también lo tendré yo. —Protestó Kisa enfurruñado, pues si ya su novio era hermoso, embarazado seguro se vería adorable y él no quería morirse de celos, porque todas las chicas y chicos estuvieran mirando lo que era suyo.

El enfurruñamiento le duró hasta que Kou le dio un beso a su barriga y otro a él, despidiéndose para ir a trabajar. Ritsu le sonrió a Kou que alboroto su cabello en despedida y miró con cierta nostalgia el rostro enamorado de Kisa, cuando veía a su novio marcharse.

Kisa volvió en si cuando Ritsu suspiro mientras recogía la cocina. Tomando su taza de té se sentó más cerca de Ritsu, preguntándole preocupado.

— ¿El cretino no te ha llamado?

Ritsu sonrió. Takano y Kisa parecía que jamás se llevarían bien. Pero ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada al respecto. Kisa era su hermano mayor y Takano era...Takano era el amor de su vida.

_"¿Amor?... Takano no conoce esa palabra"_

—Ritsu.

El llamado de Kisa lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—No ha llamado, hasta donde sé, sigue en Nueva York.

Kisa se puso de pie y llevó la taza al fregadero. Luego caminó hacia su hermano y lo miró con seriedad.

— ¿Vas a decírselo cuando regrese?

Ritsu suspiró cansado, abatido ¿Qué iba a decirle? Emocionado y muy ciego para ver el error que cometía se había sometido él también a los estudios y las pruebas. Había resultado ser un candidato apto y luego de una pequeña cirugía, se había convertido en uno de aquellos hombres que podían albergar vida en su interior.

Kisa aun sin estar de acuerdo le había acompañado en todo el proceso. Quizás también esperanzado, porque aquello de alguna forma le diera una oportunidad a su hermano y a Takano de encontrar un camino más concreto en aquella relación ambivalente que llevaban.

Pero lo que resultó ser un viaje corto se había prologando ya por cuatro meses y las conversaciones de Takano y Ritsu se habían espaciado hasta casi desaparecer.

—Si es que regresa. —Le respondió Ritsu apesadumbrado, sentándose en una silla y escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos.

Kisa lo abrazó despacio recostándolo de su pecho y ambos rieron cuando él bebe comenzó a dar patadas, haciéndose notar.

—Te lo juro, este niño va a ser igual a Kou de hiperactivo.

Las manos de Ritsu y Kisa se juntaron sobre el vientre prominente, donde él bebé seguía sus juegos. Ritsu por un momento, pensó si el llegaría a tener esa felicidad alguna vez.

Tiempo después Ritsu se encerró en su estudio mientras Kisa se iba a dormir una siesta. En el desordenado escritorio estaba el trabajo que tenía que terminar. Ritsu era un escritor entusiasta, había publicado con éxito dos novelas y colaboraba con un prestigioso diario escribiendo columnas con diferentes temas. Vivía una vida holgada y cómoda. La casa familiar donde habían vivido desde niño había sido dividida en dos cómodos espacios, en parte porque no quería dejar a Kisa solo, menos ahora que esperaba un bebe y en parte porque en esa casa había sido feliz y no quería alejarse de sus recuerdos.

Tomó su celular y lo miró largo rato. La última vez que lo había llamado estaba muy ocupado para atenderlo. Apenas y habían cruzado unas pocas palabras, antes de que Takano se despidiera prometiendo llamarlo después. A dos semanas de eso, aun Ritsu esperaba que lo hiciera. Colocó el celular en el escritorio y se decidió a trabajar. Takano era así, siempre había sido así.

Cuando Ritsu lo conoció, pensó que era antipático y engreído, tenía una tendencia natural a parecer pedante. Pero le bastó conocerlo mejor para entender que no era así. Takano rehuía a las personas, toda esa mascara de prepotencia era un mecanismo de defensa. Pero hasta ahora Onodera no había logrado averiguar de qué se defendía Takano, a que le temía, porqué había levantado esa barrera en torno a él, a su corazón, que no permitía que nadie se acercara, ni siquiera él.

Cuando salieron de la universidad ya Takano se había hecho un nombre. Trabajaba para la más prestigiosa editorial del país, siendo el editor más destacado. Los más grandes escritores estaban a su cargo y los más relevantes best sellers que se había publicado llevaban también su marca. Takano tenía una gran visión para lo que se vendería, era dinámico, creativo, audaz y su fama lo había llevado a conseguir muchos logros y a escalar muy alto en el mundo literario. Era esa fama la que lo había llevado a Nueva York, donde una de las más grandes editoriales del mundo requirió de sus servicios y lo convencía para hacerlo parte de su nómina.

Ritsu dejó lo que hacía y suspiró, ese día tampoco podría escribir. Pues su mente estaba llena de imágenes de un hombre que a lo mejor ni siquiera lo recordaba. Tomó de nuevo el teléfono y sin pensarlo mucho marcó. Los repiques se hicieron largos, uno, dos, tres veces, cuando se disponía a colgar, escuchó su voz.

[Onodera... ¿cómo estás?]

El pulso de Ritsu se disparó, por fin lo escuchaba después de dos largas semanas.

[Ho...hola. Disculpa si te interrumpí. ¿No estás ocupado verdad?]

Takano no notó su ansiedad.

[Justo ahora no, iba a comer algo. Estaba por llamarte, las cosas se complicaron un poco por aquí, me dieron un escritor novato, que tiene talento pero, también tiene mucho que aprender. Pero ya hice todo lo que tenía que hacer y debo regresar el viernes. ]

_"Dos días"_

Ritsu quería gritar de emoción, en dos días más lo tendría de nuevo. Dos días lo separaban de sus besos, de sus caricias.

[Vaya que bien] Dijo tratando de disimular su eufórica emoción.

[Ritsu, si pudieras pasar por el departamento y...]

[Lo tendré todo listo para cuando tú regreses] Lo interrumpió Onodera, feliz de que se lo pidiera.

[Bien, gracias, entonces nos vemos el viernes. Te compre algunas cosas.]

[Hasta el viernes] Se despidió Ritsu, pero ya Takano no lo escuchaba.

[Te amo] Dijo sonriéndole la imagen de Takano en su teléfono.

Un te amo que Takano no escucharía y que tal vez no quería escuchar.

— ¿Quién era?

Takano miró al que frente a él se sentaba en el concurrido restaurant de la quinta avenida donde se disponían a cenar.

—Era Ritsu. —Respondió con un dejo de desdén.

—Ah... tu perrito faldero.

Las palabras despectivas de Yokozawa no provocaron reacción en Takano. Así como Kisa y él no se llevaban. Ritsu tampoco soportaba a Yokozawa, por haber sido ex de Takano. Una relación que se había producido cuando Ritsu y Kisa habían tenido que irse del país por casi un año a causa de la enfermedad de su padre que ahora residía en Londres. Takano y Yokozawa compartían su pasión por el trabajo, ambos trabajaban para la misma editorial, pero Yokozawa lo hacía en el departamento de ventas. Una cosa había llevado a la otra y terminaron envueltos en una relación, para Takano puramente física, pero que a Yokozawa había afectado mucho más.

El regreso de Ritsu al país había terminado por destrozar las ilusiones de Yokozawa de conquistar el corazón de Takano. Y cuando Masamune y Onodera retomaron su extraña relación, Takafumi no pudo más que darse por vencido.

—Me regresaré el viernes. ¿Vienes conmigo o te quedas?

La voz de alguien más le dio la respuesta.

—Yokozawa se queda, eso todavía cosas que discutir.

Takano sonrió cínicamente. Yokozawa se había puesto de un profundo carmesí, cuando el gerente de la editorial para la que estaban trabajando en Nueva York se sentó ante ellos.

—Kirishima san, que bueno que llegó. Quería ultimar unos detalles antes de mi partida.

Takano y Kirishima comenzaron una conversación, mientras Yokozawa miraba de soslayo al hombre que aquellos meses le había hecho olvidar su desdicha y hasta su nombre.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ir a su casa?... Tú no eres su sirviente Ritsu. El imbécil ese puede contratar un ama de llaves.

Ritsu respiraba profundo mientras recogía sus cosas para ir a casa de Takano. Kisa lo perseguía hecho una furia por toda la casa. Kou preparaba silencioso la cena, dándole tiempo a su novio de calmarse antes de que él tuviera que intervenir. Kou tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la relación de Takano y Ritsu, sabía que tarde o temprano su cuñado saldría perdiendo, pero Ritsu era mayor de edad y dueño de sus decisiones, nada podían hacer ellos, salvo estar allí para él en las buenas y en las malas.

—Takano contrató un servicio que le limpia el departamento una vez a la semana Kisa. Yo solo voy a ir airearlo y prepararlo para su llegada.

Se defendía Ritsu mientras terminaba de cerrar su pequeño maletín.

— ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Por qué preparas esa maleta? Te vas a quedar allá para recibirlo como un ama de casa, pero él te tratará como siempre, como la ramera barata que se acuesta con él y a sus ojos es desechable.

—Kisa. —Le gritó Kou, reprendiéndolo por sus crueles palabras.

Kisa se sentó, sintiéndose culpable por lo que había dicho. La rabia había hecho que dijera lo que pensaba sin saber cuánto daño causaba con aquella verdad, que Ritsu aunque se lo negara conocía muy bien.

—Lo siento. —Murmuró Kisa al borde de las lágrimas. Los últimos meses del embarazo eran duros, exigían mucho de él y descontrolaban sus emociones y a eso se agregaba la preocupación por el camino espinoso que había escogido transitar su hermano pequeño, empeñado en una relación que solo le traería lágrimas.

Ritsu suspiró y se sentó a su lado, haciendo señas a Kou para que los dejara solos.

—Sé que te preocupas por mí, pero yo sé lo que hago y solo te pido un voto de confianza.

Kisa lo miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tomó su mano y la beso suavemente.

—Hasta el día que conocí a Kou, pensé que nunca sabría lo que era amar y ser amado. Yo quiero eso para ti Ritsu, quiero que te amen tanto como tus amas. Quiero ver tu sonrisa llena de felicidad, quiero ver ese amor bonito que tu entregas, correspondido con la misma intensidad. No quiero verte llorar por alguien que no vale ni una sola de tus lágrimas. Llevas mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo intentado llegar a su corazón ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirás intentándolo?

Kisa lo abrazó con ternura.

—Tengo miedo Ritsu, temo que en ese camino que elegiste, pierdas tu corazón.

Ritsu pensaba en las palabras de su hermano cuando entró al departamento de Takano esa noche.

Todo estaba como lo recordaba desde la última vez que había estado allí. Abrió las ventanas, para que entrara el aire de la noche. Inspeccionó todo poco a poco, impregnándose de los recuerdos que esas paredes guardaban. Tristemente sus recuerdos no eran de risas o alegría. No había palabras románticas ni momentos sublimes. No recordaba un momento en que Takano se sentara a su lado para mirarse dulcemente, ni una noche que se durmiera con ternura entre sus brazos.

Las palabras de Kisa cobraban sentido entre las paredes de su memoria. Pues en el interior de ese departamento lo que había vivido no había sido amor. Todo lo que su mente recordaba eran jadeos silenciosos, gemidos apagados entre besos. Manos que recorrían la sudorosa piel, dos cuerpos consumiéndose entre las sabanas. Saliva, semen, sudor, mezclándose entre sí, en una fiesta interminable de besos y de orgasmos.

¿Y que quedaba después?

Ritsu se sentó al reconocer la respuesta.

No quedaba nada, ni una palabra, ni un gesto. Un lado de la cama vacío, el sonido de la regadera y un tácito "márchate" que hasta ahora quiso ver. Y la página pasándose y la historia repitiéndose, una y otra y otra vez. Su mente adormecida, en los anhelos, en la esperanza. Él no fue más que una sombra en aquel departamento, alguien que de vez en cuando iba por una razón diferente, pero que siempre terminaba entre aquellas sabanas, satisfecho con las limosnas que le daban.

Ritsu sacudió la cabeza. Era mentira, todo lo que había pensado era mentira, él era alguien en la vida de Takano, el significaba algo para Takano. Él lo llamaba para revisar juntos algún libro que estaba editando, él lo ayudaba algunas veces con sus propios escritos, charlaban hasta tardé en compañía de una botella de vino y luego, luego...

Un sollozo llenó la oscura habitación. Ritsu no comprendió que aquel sonido lo había hecho él, sino hasta que sintió las tibias lagrimas rodar por su mejillas. Sus manos despacio y suavemente limpiaron las indeseadas lágrimas. No había nada porque llorar. Su mente acalló las dudas, los temores. Su corazón escondió los oscuros sentimientos, la esperanza barrio con su escoba de plata y miel, los miedos que habían en su mente y se instaló de nuevo, tibia y brillante en su corazón. Muy pronto Takano se daría cuenta de que lo amaba, y entonces en sus recuerdos habría por primera vez sonrisas de alegrí í se durmió esa noche en la habitación con el olor del que amaba. Soñando con el día siguiente cuando al fin lo vería de nuevo.

El vuelo fue poco más que infernal. Desde retraso, hasta la perdida de una de sus maletas, tenían a Takano al límite de sí a su casa, darse un relajante baño y acostarse a dormir por doce horas seguidas era su único deseo. No se esperaba que al entrar en su departamento lo recibiera el olor de comida recién hecha y alguien a quien no había visto en meses.

—Takano. —Dijo Ritsu con emoción y asombro. Corrió a recibirlo con un suave abrazo. —Pensé que tu vuelo llegaba en la noche. Traté de llamarte pero no me lograba comunicar, llamé a la editorial y no supieron decirme nada de tu vuelo, estaba preocupado, pero imagine que llegarías en la noche...

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —La perorata de Ritsu fue interrumpida por la fría pregunta de Takano.

Onodera lo miró ofendido por su tono y triste por su actitud. Tenían cuatro meses sin verse y _"¿Qué haces aquí?", _era lo único que se le ocurría decirle.

Ritsu trató de recomponerse y saliendo de su estupor le respondió.

—Me pediste que viniera a arreglar tu apartamento para tu llegada, yo pensé...

—Lo que quería era que lo ventilaras un poco. No que me esperaras aquí, con la comida hecha. —Takano hizo un gesto de desagrado al oler la comida. — ¿Y qué demonios es lo que preparas?

Ritsu recordó los vegetales que estaba sofriendo y corrió a la cocina para terminar de ver como se achicharraban en el sartén. Dolido y molesto tiró los desechos en la basura y recogió todo dejando la cocina impecable. Takano había ido a su habitación dejando las maletas allí y quitándose la corbata para estar más cómodo. Había pagado el mal humor del viaje con Ritsu y el chico solo había querido sabanas estaban recién cambiadas y su habitación tenía un olor suave a canela y sándalo, que a él le gustaba mucho.

Salió dispuesto a disculparse cuando vio que Ritsu recogía sus cosas para marcharse.

—Lo siento, fue un viaje largo y estoy cansado.

Ritsu tenía la mirada baja y las manos escondidas entre el amplio sweater que sostenía con frenética necesidad, para esconder el temblor de su cuerpo. Al ver que Ritsu no decía nada, ni se movía de su sitio, se acercó diciéndole despacio.

—Llamaré al restaurant de siempre y pediré comida. Quédate y comamos juntos.

Ritsu levantó la mirada y asintió silencioso. Se sentó en el mueble y escuchó como Takano pedía la comida, sin consultarle que quería como siempre lo hacía.

—Voy a darme un baño, si llega la comida saca dinero de mi billetera.

Takano entró en su habitación y Ritsu se hundió en el mueble queriendo llorar a gritos, de rabia y de impotencia.

_"¿Por qué sigo aquí?"_

Se preguntó, pensando que carecía de orgullo para marcharse. Pensó que la esperanza era un tonto sentimiento que te volvía frágil y vulnerable, que te hacia ciego y que solo conseguía que te rompieran el corazón.

Quiso tener el valor de levantarse e irse. Quiso creer que conseguiría borrar de su corazón ese malsano sentimiento, que crecía con la velocidad de una mala hierba, arrasando con todo a su paso y llenándote de una especie de locura, donde perdías tu identidad, donde solo vivías, respirabas y dormías a merced de los sentimientos de aquel que amabas.

Deseó tener el poder de sobreponerse a ese sentimiento y sin miedo, sin dolor, abandonar la esperanza y transitar otro camino, uno donde el amor no doliera, donde el no fuera solo un beso, una caricia, una noche y nada más.

Se había puesto de pie para marcharse, había sido una labor titánica decidirse, reunir el valor. Pero su voz lo detuvo, su voz derribó sus defensas, su voz lo envolvió adormeciéndolo, llevándolo a aquel limbo silencioso y sutil, tan parecido a la muerte. En donde solo escuchaba el pausado latir de un corazón y el dulce arrullo de una voz que amaba.

— ¿No ha llegado la comida?

Ritsu negó con la cabeza. Takano chistó molesto y puso sobre las manos de Onodera un paquete que pesaba un poco.

—Toma, te traje esto de Nueva York. Te pueden servir con tus columnas en el periódico y hay un autor muy bueno que puede servirte de referencia para tu próxima novela. Tiene muy buenos trabajos de ciencia ficción...

_"Libros...me trajiste libros"_

Takano se servía un vaso de whisky mientras le relataba a Ritsu sobre los autores de los libros que le había traído. Ritsu miraba el paquete sin pestañear. No le había traído un sweater, una camisa, un recuerdo de cualquier tienda barata. Algo que le dijera que lo conocía, algo que le demostrara que había pensado en él. ¿Libros? Onodera tenía montones de ellos, la editorial que publicaba sus escritos le hacía llegar las copias de los últimos autores y en el periódico también recibía gran cantidad.

—Onodera... ¿me estas escuchando?

Ritsu levantó su rostro y lo miró sin verlo. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Cuándo se había convertido en una sombra? ¿Que esperaba él de Takano Masamune?

Afortunadamente la comida llegó antes de que él pudiera responder. Pues ni siquiera sabía lo que quería o debía decir.

Sirvieron la comida en silencio y así mismo Takano finalizó de comer se dio cuenta de que él había sido el único en disfrutar la cena, pues Ritsu apenas la había probado. Mirándolo bien,notó que se veía un poco distante y decaído, como perdido y pensó que se debía a su actitud anterior. En su mente chisto molesto, después de todo él no le había pedido que lo esperara en su casa.

Lo miró por un rato y sonrió adivinando lo que el chico había querido hacer esperándolo allí. Después de todo tenían cuatro meses sin el ajetreado trabajo no le había dado tiempo de juguetear y no fue porque no le faltó quien se le ofreciera, no le provocaba hacerlo con ninguna otra persona. Eso lo había fastidiado al principio, pensar que solo Ritsu despertaba deseo en él, supuso que era porque Ritsu no preguntaba más de la cuenta, no exigía más de lo que él le daba. Con Ritsu tenía una relación ideal que se basaba únicamente en sexo, sin tonterías sentimentales ni compromisos que no deseaba hacer.

Con Ritsu podía dejar a un lado las sensiblerías del amor y todas las consecuencias que este traía. No creía en amar a nadie, no creía en comprometerse, todo eso para él era basura. Había cerrado su corazón a ese amargo sentimiento hace mucho tiempo, aprendiendo que se vivía mejor sin él.

Ritsu recogió los platos silenciosamente y de la misma forma recogió la cocina, no tenía nada que decir, pero tampoco tenía fuerzas para irse. Sintió que Takano lo dejó solo, supuso que habría ido a darse un baño, y como siempre pensó que esa había sido su sutil manera de pedirle que se fuera. Recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a marcharse cuando lo vio entrar de nuevo a la sala, con la camisa abierta dejando al descubierto su pecho y el botón de su pantalón, suelto, dejando ver que no traía ropa interior. Ritsu sintió su rostro arder y apartó la mirada.

—Debes...debes estar cansado. Me iré y... bueno, ya nos hablaremos después.

Había sido difícil pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando todo su cuerpo le exigía quedarse con él. No podía ni mirarlo siquiera pues perdería la poca voluntad que le quedaba. No había notado lo mucho que se había acercado Takano, y cuando fue a darse la vuelta para marcharse lleno de confusión y de dolor. Los brazos de Takano lo aferraron en un suave abrazo.

—Quédate. —Murmuró a su oído, con aquella voz tan sensual que Ritsu amaba.

El desasosiego de Ritsu fue dejado atrás por la deliciosa pasión de la boca de Takano, por su destreza al acariciarlo. CuidadosamenteTakano lo llevó hasta la habitación. Entre besos y suaves caricias, lo empujó hacia la cama, desnudándolo con presteza, exponiendo su pecho desnudo y recorriendo con su hambrienta mirada, los pezones marrones que lo esperaban rígidos y deseosos.

Ardiente. Era tan ardiente que Ritsu no podía dejar de sentir la oleada de deseo que corría por sus piernas, instalándose en su ingle y engrosando su miembro, que estaba ávido de aquella promesa de lujuria que se vislumbraba en el rostro de Takano. Sus lenguas se enredaron en un desafío, con besos sensuales y febriles. Las manos de Ritsu estaban enredadas en el espeso pelo de Takano, que se movía entre sus dedos como seda. La respiración de Ritsu era errática y pesada mientras Takano lamia eróticamente sus pezones.

Una andanada de calor, una tormenta de fuego, consumiéndolos desde su interior. Las manos de Ritsu que por meses habían añorado tocar aquella desnuda piel, arrancaron la camisa de Takano de sus amplios hombros. Le miró con sus enormes ojos verdes enturbiados por la lujuria, tratando de trasmitirle toda la pasión, todo el deseo, todo el amor que sentía por él. Mientras Takano lentamente le quitaba el pantalón, dejándolo totalmente desnudo y vulnerable, a merced de su deseo. Ritsu estaba ahogándose en esos oscuros e hipnotizantes ojos, pero no consiguió amor en aquella mirada, solo lujuria y deseo. Ojos llenos de tanta intensidad, de tanta pasión, pero desprovistos de cualquier otro sentimiento, tanto, que hicieron que Ritsu dudara por un momento en entregarse de nuevo a aquel hombre que solo tomaba de él sin darle nada a cambio.

Takano notó la indecisión y no estaba dispuesto a que su amante arruinara un momento tan perfecto de pasión. Besó sus labios con inusitada ternura —Sé que quieres esto, cierra los ojos y déjate llevar—.Susurró suavemente, en su oído deslizando su mano con sutileza, por el delgado torso hasta atrapar entre sus dedos el caliente miembro, haciendo que Ritsu olvidara todo y se hundiera en aquella fascinante sensación.

Su boca recorrió caliente y húmeda, con un camino de suaves besos, el cuello delicado hasta llegar de nuevo a los pezones. Los gemidos de Ritsu perdiéndose en la noche, mientras Takano lo torturaba masturbándolo lentamente. El sonido de su voz era hipnotizador, incitante, cuando le decía en susurros cuanto le gustaba su piel o su olor. Ritsu bien podría haberse perdido eternamente con el suave sonido de su voz. Anhelaba detener el tiempo en ese instante donde de alguna forma se sentía deseado, amado.

Llamaradas de fuego ardiente quemaron su sangre y lamieron su piel con la intensidad del erotismo, mientras la boca de Takano se cerraba en su miembro lamiéndolo intensamente y llevando a Ritsu hasta un abismo oscuro, dejándolo casi en la inconsciencia. Las manos de Ritsu se deslizaron sobre el cabello de su amante, buscando apoyo en la locura que estaba ocasionando su boca en su miembro. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía eso tan perfecto, no ser amor? Takano le había robado el corazón tan fácilmente como había robado su cuerpo.

Takano sonrió satisfecho con sus labios manchados de semen, el cuerpo de Ritsu aun temblaba por el reciente orgasmo. Los dedos agiles de Takano encontraron su meta final, la ardiente y húmeda entrada de Ritsu, caliente y preparada, esperando a que su cuerpo se mezclara con el suyo.

Ritsu se arqueó al sentir los dedos invadir su interior.

— ¡Me vas a volver loco! —Jadeó, sorprendido por la intensidad de su hambre por él. Le necesitaba, quería creer en él, en lo que su pasión le decía. Quería pensar que finalmente se daría cuenta de que lo amaba con su corazón tanto como lo amaba con su cuerpo.

Takano rio ante la necesidad de su pequeño amante. Sus dedos empujaron profundamente, asegurando tenerlo bien preparado para recibirlo, saboreando el placer de su rendición. Ritsu había pensado que no volvería a caer en aquel juego, a dejarse llevar por el placer. Había pensado que tendrían tiempo aquella noche de conversar, y entonces él tomaría una decisión, elegiría por sí mismo, si quería seguir inmerso en aquel espiral de emociones sin rumbo que le ofrecía Takano. Pero su cuerpo estaba haciendo la elección por él, estaba entregándose una vez más al hombre que amaba, olvidándose de todo lo demás que lo atormentaba.

El cuerpo de Ritsu repentinamente se puso rígido. Tenía miedo, miedo de lo que sentía, miedo de los secretos de Takano, de los muros que había puesto alrededor de él. Estaba cometiendo un grave error, lo sabía, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Takanopresionó con su miembro íntimamente contra su entrada. Ritsu estaba dispuesto y deseoso, ardiente, tenso, ido del tiempo, solo preparado para sentir. Takano lo escuchó jadear ante su invasión, y se detuvo para permitir a su cuerpo una oportunidad de ajustarse a su tamaño. Ritsu contenía el aliento, soportando el agudo dolor, extasiado por el asombroso placer.

Gritó, cuando Takano comenzó a moverse penetrándolo con rudeza. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas ante los sentimientos que le atravesaron, turbulentos, salvajes e indomables. Ya no estaba en este mundo sino volando libre, en su propio espacio y en su propio tiempo.

El cuerpo de Ritsu, se adaptó al ritmo que impuso Takano, se movieron juntos como dos amantes hechos a medida. Sus corazones latiendo al unísono. Las manos de Takano deslizándose sobre la sudorosa piel, los suaves murmullos inentendibles. Ritsu se agarró a él, sujetándose a la única realidad que deseaba creer, mientras se cuerpo se tensaba, sintiendo como la presión crecía y crecía hasta que gritó con toda la vibración de su cuerpo y sintiendo la humedad de su semen bañando su torso desnudo.

Takano se enterró profunda y duramente gozando con la presión del orgasmo de Ritsu. Hasta que gimió intensamente llenando el ardoroso terciopelo del cuerpo de su amante, con su caliente semilla.

Mientras Ritsu trataba de recobrar el aliento, envuelto aun en el calor de los tibios brazos de Takano. Comenzó a pensar que valía la pena tener esperanza. Pero ese pequeño rayo de luz se apagó en su corazón, tan rápido como las palabras de Takano se dejaron oír, ásperas y sugerentes.

—Vaya buen sexo, tenía tiempo que no me sentía tan relajado.

No hubo un "gracias", no hubo un beso, ni un "me gustó tanto estar contigo". Solo había sido un buen sexo. El aliento de Ritsu se escapó de sus pulmones y por un segundo su corazón dejó de latir, muerto como él en aquella tan cínica declaración. Se sentía humillado, usado y tan, tan casado.

Takano se levantó para irse a la ducha, ni siquiera lo miró y de no ser porque su celular sonó en ese momento, se hubiese encerrado en el baño como tantas otras veces, esperando que Ritsu recogiera sus cosas y se marchara dejando todo como si jamás hubiese estado allí.

[Hey... ¿sigues trabajando?...Lo siento Yokozawa lo olvide, el vuelo fue infernal, solo quería llegar a casa y olvidarme de los malditos aeropuertos... Sí, comenzaré mañana a arreglar las cosas en la oficina, avísame tú cuando te vengas de Nueva York...]

Takano siguió hablando. Ritsu se había sentado en la cama, tratando de recoger los pocos pedazos de dignidad que le quedaban. Hasta que escuchó el nombre de Yokozawa y su dolor llegó al límite. Esa persona era el único que había llegado tan cerca como él del corazón de Takano, era su amigo y también había sido su amante.

_¿Era su amante? ¿Aún lo es?_

Ritsu, comprendió el desdén de Takano en aquellos meses de ausencia ¿Para qué necesitaba llamarlo? No tenía necesidad de eso, pues tenía a su amante con él. Se sintió si se podía mas humillado, ahora que había dejado a Yokozawa en Nueva York, venía a él para darle las sobras. Recordó las palabras de su hermano y sintió un potente dolor en su pecho. No era más que un cualquiera para Takano, alguien a quien usar y desechar, no era amor, no era deseo, no era nada.

Se sintió un grano de arena llevado por el viento, muy lejos desapareciendo en el vacío. Sin rumbo, sin nada. Apretó las manos en su regazo y quiso gritar, quiso llorar hasta que su corazón quedara vacío de tanta burla, de tanto daño. Estaba perdiéndose a sí mismo y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Takano colgó el teléfono y lo encontró completamente vestido en el medio de la habitación. Frunció el ceño, la mirada de Ritsu se veía perdida, desolada, vacía.

—Voy a darme un baño.

Dijo sin interés, seguro de que Ritsu se marcharía obedientemente como siempre lo hacía.

— ¿Que soy para ti? —Preguntó Ritsu dispuesto a perder su corazón por completo.

— ¿Ah qué demonios viene eso? —Takano sonaba indignado y ciertamente confundido con aquella pregunta.

— ¿Yokozawa estaba contigo en Nueva york?

Atacó Ritsu.

—Sí, nos fuimos juntos.

La voz de Takano sonaba lisa, sin ninguna emoción, intuyendo por donde venía el berrinche de Ritsu. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar ninguna escena de celos.

—Por eso no quisiste que te acompañara al aeropuerto. — Murmuró Ritsu mas para sí que para el que le escuchaba.

Takano, cansado de aquella absurda escena se dispuso a terminarla.

—Mira Ritsu, esto está fuera de lugar. Yokozawa y yo fuimos a trabajar. Y no tengo que darte explicaciones del porque no quería que fueras al aeropuerto. Además no es como si fuéramos una parejita de esas enamoradas que se despiden con besos en el estúpido aeropuerto.

—¡¿ENTONCES QUE SOMOS?!

Grito Ritsu llevado hasta los límites de sí mismo, cansado de esperar lo que jamás llegaría, harto de creer en una mentira y dispuesto a soportar que Takano le clavara el puñal en lo más hondo de su corazón, matándolo irremediablemente y acabando con su miseria de una vez y para siempre.

Takano se había quedado sin habla ante la inesperada actitud ¿Qué era lo que quería Ritsu de él? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué le dolía la tristeza que veía en sus ojos? Las cosas se habían salido de control, de su control. Él que siempre había sabido cuando terminar una relación para no llegar a eso que estaba viviendo, se había confiado, y había bajado la guardia con Ritsu. Ya era demasiado tarde para no hacerle más daño, y lo lamentaba, pero no podía hacer más nada que alejarlo, su corazón era algo que no entregaría jamás. Verse expuesto y vulnerable ante otra persona, entregarle sus sueños y confiar era algo que Takano Masamune jamás se permitiría, no le entregaría el poder a nadie para destruirlo. Nunca volvería a verse solo, destrozado y traicionado por alguien que amara.

Jamás.

—¡Contesta maldita sea!... ¿Qué somos?... Siempre me buscas, me tratas como a un amigo, me haces el amor cada vez que lo deseas, y luego te vas por meses y no sé nada de ti. Cuando regresas me tratas peor que a un enemigo aun cuando tú me pediste que viniera aquí y otra vez me haces el amor, para luego enterarme que estuviste todo este tiempo con tu amante ¿A qué jugas Takano? ¿Qué somos nosotros?

Ritsu no lloraba, luchó para mantener el llanto en su interior, mientras soltaba todas las preguntas que se había hecho, mientras le decía a Takano todo lo que lo atormentaba.

Takano se preparó con frialdad para darle la estocada final. Estaba harto de ese problema.

—No somos nada o mejor dicho, éramos amigos, pero tú acabas de estropearlo todo con tu sentimentalismo insulso y sin sentido.

Ritsu sintió como con cada palabra se iba apagando.

—No creo en ningún momento haberte hecho promesas de algún tipo, tu sabias lo que hacías y estoy seguro que tampoco te obligué a que te acostaras conmigo y si mal no recuerdo tú también lo disfrutaste. Así que no sé a qué vienen tus celos absurdos y esta escenita por demás ridícula.

—Yo...yo pensé... —Murmuró Ritsu casi sin aliento.

—¿Qué? ¿Que éramos noviecitos? Una parejita feliz que se amaba intensamente. Vamos Ritsu, cuando te di a entender eso. Yo no creo en el amor, no creo en los finales felices ni en las parejas insulsas que se juran amor eterno. Ese sentimiento es mezquino, te obliga a atarte a otra persona, te enloquece y nubla tus sentidos y luego te traiciona. La gente que se ha jurado amarse se da la espalda, se hace daño, se destruyen a ellos y a todos los que los rodean. No Ritsu, yo no creo en ese sentimiento tan trillado. Jamás creí en él y pensé que tú estabas claro en eso. No sé qué te llevó a creer que entre tú y yo había algo más que una amistad, la pasábamos bien y nada más. Solo era sexo Ritsu, fuiste tú el que quiso ver más.

—¿Y Yokozawa? ¿A él si lo amas?

Ritsu se había puesto de pie, reuniendo el valor que le quedaba para marcharse de aquella pesadilla. Pero deseaba saber, quería oír que era él al único al que Takano no le daría su amor. La respuesta de Takano se lo confirmó, le hizo entender que él no había significado nunca nada para Takano, ni siquiera un amigo.

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer con mis amantes no es tu problema Ritsu.

La mirada de Ritsu verde y reluciente se volvió opaca y sin vida. Algo en el corazón marchito de Takano se removió. A él le gustaban esas brillantes esmeraldas, que siempre lo habían mirado con optimismo, con ternura.

Ritsu cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, se dio la vuelta y tambaleante salió de la habitación. Takano sintió por un segundo el deseo de alcanzarlo y confortarlo. Rememoró sus días de preparatoria, cuando sus problemas lo atormentaban y la sonrisa de Ritsu, su buen humor le había dando un poco de paz. Pero rechazó esos sentimientos. Ritsu había cruzado su línea segura y no podía permitirse dejarlo avanzar más. Era mejor así, era mejor para los dos. Escuchó la puerta del departamento cerrase y suspirando se fue al baño, una larga ducha con agua caliente y todo volvería a su lugar.

Ritsu caminó sin rumbo por horas. Después de llorar hasta el límite mismo del agotamiento se encontró de pie, en una calle que no conocía y con el atisbo del amanecer asomándose por el horizonte. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido, tal como su alma. Deambuló un rato más hasta que logró salir a una zona comercial y de allí a una estación de metro.

La gente se movía con el frenesí de cada amanecer, él los escuchaba hablar, los escuchaba reír, oía sus planes, pero no estaba allí. Dentro de él no había nada, como si las lágrimas se hubiesen llevado sus sentimientos. Dejándolo en blanco y tan frio que podía sentir castañear sus dientes. Observó el pasar de las estaciones, taciturno y sombrío. Llegó a su destino y caminó despacio, como si no conociera su rumbo, aunque su cuerpo lo llevase a su destino por pura costumbre. Miraba todo a su alrededor tratando de conseguirle un significado a aquel vacío que se había apoderado de él, pero no sintió nada. Ni la caricia fresca de la brisa entre los árboles, ni el aroma exuberante de las flores de verano, ni el murmullo alegre del pequeño arrollo que cruzaba bajo un pintoresco puente.

Se detuvo y pensó en su corazón, en el dolor lacerante y tortuoso que había sentido hasta hace unas horas, pero ya no había nada, ni dolor, ni pena, ni angustia, ni miedo, ni nostalgia, ni amor, ni rabia, ni deseo. No había nada. Se había convertido en un desierto árido y estéril, desprovisto de sentimientos. No era un nombre, no era un sueño, no era un hermano o un amigo, no era un amante, no era nadie, no existía.

Caminó con la inercia de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su casa. Cuando entró, la charla animada le llegó desde la cocina. Kou peleaba con su novio para que se tomara un jugo. Pudo imaginar la escena, las risas, Kou acariciando el pequeño vientre, los besos, el amor. Deseó sentir algo, aunque solo fuera envidia, pero su corazón siguió sereno y su mente siguió marchita. Kou salió de la cocina y lo consiguió en el pasillo, algo debió ver en su rostro, quizás los rastros de las horas interminables de llanto.

—Tomate el jugo Kisa, ya te traigo el abrigo.

Le dijo con ternura a su novio mientras tomaba a Ritsu de la mano y lo llevaba a su habitación en silencio.

—Date un baño y descansa un poco, le diré a Kisa que estas indispuesto para que puedas relajarte y luego hablaremos. Si él te ve así se va a alterar y ha tenido subidas de tensión, no quiero que corra riesgos, por favor no le digas nada.

Ritsu lo miró entendiendo su preocupación. Yukina amaba a Kisa con locura, jamás permitiría que algo le hiciera daño.

—Lo siento. — Pero aunque lo dijo no lo sentía, solo pensó que era su deber decirlo y también pensó que lo mejor era alejarse un tiempo. O quizás irse para siempre, su hermano era feliz, no iba él a robarle esa alegría con su amargura.

—Quizás deba irme, yo no quiero...

—No Ritsu, esta es tu casa y nosotros te amamos. Discúlpame si fui un poco brusco, solo me preocupa la salud de Kisa y del bebe. Descansa y más tarde hablaremos.

Yukina salió de la habitación. Despacio Ritsu se quitó la ropa y los zapatos, sus pies estaban maltratados de tanto caminar. Estuvo largo rato bajo la regadera, dejando que el agua se llevara la tensión de su cuerpo, finalmente enfundado en un cómodo pijama se metió en su cama y se durmió, sin pensar, sin sentir.

Bajo la percepción de Takano el tiempo se estaba pasando muy lentamente. Más de dos mes después de su discusión con Ritsu, no lograba sacarse su rostro de la mente. Muchas veces se había encontrado deseando hablarle de un nuevo proyecto o de un nuevo escritor. Se encontró preguntándose si le gustaría un libro nuevo que hubiese salido y hasta llegó a buscar sus palabras en las columnas del diario donde escribía, pero no solo Ritsu había dejado de trabajar para el diario, sino que había dejado la editorial que publicaba sus libros. Cuando en un arranque de curiosidad le había llamado para preguntar por qué había dejado de escribir, se había encontrado con que también había cambiado su teléfono. Takano llegó hasta a espiar en la cercanías de su casa por días y ni una sola vez lo vio.

Frustrado Takano tiró el celular en el escritorio, estaba molesto consigo mismo por sentirse de esa forma y molesto con Ritsu por desaparecer de aquella manera.

_"¿Que esperabas después de todo lo que le dijiste?"_

Takano quiso borrar aquel pensamiento, había hecho lo correcto, había dicho lo correcto y debía dejar de una vez por todas de pensar en Ritsu y seguir su vida.

—¿Y esa cara de mal humor? ¿El perrito faldero ya no te consuela?

Yokozawa no supo lo acertado de sus palabras. Takano lo miró, pero su mente estaba inmersa en la verdad de aquellas palabras. Ritsu era su consuelo, su paz, su oasis tranquilo y seguro. Con Ritsu no tenía que fingir, era fácil hablar con él, por eso era todo ese alboroto en su mente. Ritsu le daba sus opiniones acertadas cuando las necesitaba. Entre los brazos de Ritsu se sentía pleno. Sus momentos juntos eran perfectos y eran los únicos momentos en los que se sentía él mismo. En el corazón de Ritsu olvidaba su amargura, en el amor de Ritsu el...

_"Amor... Por todos los cielos"_

Eso era lo que había estado sintiendo todo ese tiempo. Lo había amado desde siempre, desde que Ritsu con su sonrisa sincera de adolescente lo había confortado brindándole su amistad incondicional, su apoyo. Por años Ritsu había sido su único amigo, su todo.

¿Por qué no lo vio antes?

Porque el amor todo lo destruye. Takano se sintió abandonado de nuevo. Si Ritsu lo hubiese amado habría luchado, no se hubiese dado por vencido tan fácil. No se hubiese desaparecido de aquella forma. No, Ritsu no lo amaba y lo que él sentía tampoco era amor. Era una absurda dependencia de la que muy pronto se liberaría.

—Masamune, estoy hablando contigo.

Yokozawa se sintió ignorado, pues después de casi diez minutos hablándole a Takano, este parecía no haberle prestado la más mínima atención.

—Takafumi... ¿Qué harás esta noche?

Yokozawa lo miró con suspicacia, la sonrisa de Takano era sutil e incitante.

—Irme a mí casa comer y acostarme a dormir. —Le respondió Yokozawa con indiferencia.

—Puedes hacer eso en mi casa. —Le replicó Takano con una suave invitación.

—¿Y el perrito faldero? ¿Acaso piensas hacer un trío? Yo no...

—Onodera ya no está en mi vida. —Cortó Takano impacientándose.

Yokozawa se quedó sin argumentos y sin aliento ¿Qué hacer? Kirishima y él no se habían hecho promesas, por mucho que Zen le había pedido que se quedara en Nueva York él había tenido miedo de dar ese paso, por él, por la hija adorable y hermosa de Kirishima, por su futuro incierto a su lado. Y ahora venía Takano y trastocaba su ya revuelto mundo.Él había amado a Takano, pero sabía que aquel amor no llegaría a ninguna parte ¿Acaso quería volver a sufrir?

—Takafumi

—Iré. —Yokozawa respondió sin pensarlo y sin saber si hacia lo correcto.

Ritsu se despertó pasado el mediodía. El apartamento silencioso donde ahora vivía estaba semioscuro a pesar de que el sol reverberaba detrás de los gruesos cortinajes que cubrían las ventanas. El sonido que lo había despertado seguía insistente y molesto.

[Kisa deja de llamarme de madrugada]

Protestó Ritsu al contestar el teléfono.

[Son las dos de la tarde Ritsu]

El joven abrió más los ojos con pereza. [Para mí es de madrugada sabes que trabajo hasta tarde]

[Pues no, no sé nada de ti, no sé dónde trabajas, no sé qué te pasa, no sé porque dejaste la casa]

[Kisa cálmate. Estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Me fui porque necesitaba mi independencia y ustedes necesitan más espacio para él bebe que nacerá en unas semanas. Ahora vas a ser padre Kisa, debes dejar de ser hermano mayor y dedicarte a tu familia. Ahora déjame seguir durmiendo, te llamaré más tarde]

—Ritsu... Ritsu... Con un demonio, el muy... me colgó.

Kisa estaba rabiando con el teléfono en la mano.

—¿Quién te colgó cielo?. —Preguntó Kou besándolo con ternura.

—Ritsu. Kou, algo le pasa, no puede engañarme. Voy a ir a su casa y voy a hablar con él, me tiene harto su actitud.

Yukina se asustó al ver que Kisa se ponía de pie enfadado y trataba de llegar a la habitación, pero un mareo lo detuvo e hizo que Kou tuviera que llevarlo despacio hasta el mueble.

—Escúchame Kisa, no te lo voy a repetir. El médico te mandó reposo. Deja que Ritsu viva su vida y preocúpate por la vida del ser que llevas dentro de ti.

—Pero... él... él es mi hermano.

—Y yo soy tu esposo y este bebé es tu hijo y ambos te necesitamos.

Kou sabía que lo estaba chantajeando emocionalmente y no se sintió bien por eso, pero necesitaba que estuviera sano y bien y si tenía que ser egoísta para conseguirlo lo haría.

—Lo siento. —Murmuró Kisa acariciando la mano de Yukina que estaba sobre el prominente vientre.

Por más que lo intentó no pudo volver a dormir. Se paró de la cama y caminó hacia la pequeña cocina. Todo en aquel lugar era pequeño, la habitación la sala, incluso el estudio, parecía una casa de muñecas. Pero era cómodo y estaba lo suficientemente alejado de todo, tal y como él lo había deseado. Marcharse de la casa familiar no había sido tan difícil como lo esperó. Se lo agradeció al estado de shock en el que suponía estaba sumido. Agradecía también de alguna forma sentirse de aquella manera, hacía tiempo que no sentía más que las necesidades básicas de cada día. Comer, dormir, trabajar en el pequeño restaurant donde había conseguido un puesto de mesero. Todo lo hacía mecánicamente. Solo cuando se encontraba con sus letras, sentía un atisbo de emoción. Se sentía como la sombra de lo que en algún momento fue.

Aun así, escribir no sería su trabajo o su pasión nunca más. A veces se sentaba frente al computador y dejaba que sus dedos escribieran solos. Pero al finalizar y leer lo que su mente le había dictado a sus manos, suspiraba y guardaba el documento, pensando que aquellas palabras lúgubres y llenas de dolor, que bailaban en los escenarios más sombríos y tenebrosos y contaban un historia triste y amarga. Eran las palabras del ser que se había perdido en su interior. Eso era quizás lo que él debía sentir, pero no lograba salir de su subconsciente. Había montones de aquellos escritos.

Ritsu los guardaba, porque era esa su manera de sentir, a través de ese otro él que se negaba a salir a la luz. Pero que allí, encerrado en lo profundo de su alma sentía todo lo que él debía sentir y lloraba por él y por su silenciosa muerte en vida.

Al salir de la cocina se tambaleo derramando un poco del jugo que llevaba en la mano. Respiró profundo recobrando el equilibrio, esos mareos empezaban a ser molestos. Volvió a la cocina y se dispuso a hacer algo de comer, quizás la falta de comida ya le estaba pasando factura a su cuerpo.

Cuando la noche llegó y él se preparaba para salir. Su teléfono sonó insistentemente. Cuando vio quien le llamaba, por primera vez en días sintió algo en su corazón. Temor.

[Kou, que pasa]

Llegó al hospital en menos tiempo del que se esperaba, cuando entró a emergencia su cuñado estaba sentado en una de las sillas con la mirada ansiosa y el rostro pálido. Ritsu corrió hacia él y cuando este lo vio lo recibió entre sus brazos y dejo salir su llanto de angustia.

—Lo dejé solo un minuto, solo un minuto. Se desmayó y se golpeó. Lloraba de miedo y de dolor cuando llegamos. El doctor salió hace un rato, me dijo que le harían la cesárea ahora, que él bebé estaba bien, pero que él no podría seguir manteniendo el embarazo. Tengo miedo Ritsu, tengo tanto miedo.

Y entonces Ritsu también temió, por la vida de un ser que adoraba con locura, su muy querido hermano mayor. El tiempo pasó muy lento. Ellos, tomados de las manos y tratando de tener esperanza,aguardaron en silencio, hasta que finalmente el doctor salió, con una sonrisa que les dio alivio y las buenas noticias que tanto habían anhelado.

Kisa dormía cuando Ritsu entró a la habitación, él bebé pasaría una semana en la incubadora para ayudar a sus pulmoncitos a madurar. Ambos lo habían visto, era pequeñísimo y perfecto, tan hermoso como Kisa siempre decía que seria.

—Kou. —Llamó Kisa sin abrir los ojos, pero al sentir el tacto de una mano entre las suyas supo enseguida quien era. Al abrir los ojos sonrió contento.

—Ritsu. —Murmuró con emoción y cansancio.

—Duerme tranquilo Kisa. Kou está con él bebé y yo me quedaré contigo hasta que estés bien.

Kisa sonrió y acarició el rostro de su hermano con amor.

—Quiero que... se llame Kenta.

Ritsu vio cómo su hermano volvía a dormirse. A pesar de que todo estaba bien no pudo dejar de sentir temor al verlo tan pálido y tan frágil.

Afortunadamente para todos, la semana paso rápido y sin contratiempos. Llevarse al bebé por fin a casa fue una dicha para ambos padres y para Ritsu que decidió quedarse unos días en la casa mientras Kisa y Kou se adaptaban a la rutina de ser padres. Kenta era un bebé adorable y apenas daba que hacer, pero aún así a veces era agobiante, sobre todo para Kisa que aún se recuperaba de la cirugía.

Cuando Ritsu regresaba de su trabajo en el restaurant en la madrugada, siempre encontraba a Kou dándole el biberón a Kenta, mientras le hablaba con una gran dulzura. Esos días habían sido pacíficos para Ritsu, había vuelto a ganar peso, pues comía la sana y deliciosa comida de su cuñado y se despertaba antes del mediodía para pasa tiempo con su hermano y con su sobrino. Aquella rutina había alejado la oscuridad, encerrándolo en una frágil burbuja que en cualquier momento explotaría. Así paso un mes, pacífico y sereno, hasta aquel fatídico día.

—¿Por qué no regresas a casa? Kenta te quiere mucho y yo te extraño.

Estaban recostados en la cama él bebé y Kisa mientras Ritsu se preparaba para ir a trabajar. La idea no era del todo mala y sabía que su hermano necesitaba ayuda, pues Kou con su trabajo en la galería no podía estar todo el tiempo con él.

—Lo pensaré. —Le dijo sonriendo al ver el mohín de su hermano que se le parecía tanto al que hacia Kenta cuando quería que lo sacaran de la cuna.

Besó la frente de Kisa y las mejillas de su precioso sobrino y salió como cada noche a su trabajo. Unas horas después en el trajín del abarrotado restaurant se encontró con su pasado.

—No pudiste escoger un lugar menos lleno. —Protestó Yokozawa sentándose en una mesa.

—Es de noche Takafumi, todo está lleno en esta ciudad. Deja de quejarte y vamos a comer.

Takano lo sermoneaba como siempre, sentándose con su rostro malhumorado.

Ritsu lo presintió antes de verlo. Y luego al escuchar aquella voz, aquella profunda voz, que le traía tantos amargos recuerdos. Sus ojos se posaron en la mesa donde uno de sus compañeros atendía a la pareja que recién llegaba. Allí estaba él, con su estampa perfecta y serena, con su mirada intensa, con su atractivo rostro y a su lado, a su lado estaba quien supuso Ritsu,había logrado derribar las defensas de Takano.

Fue algo gradual, poco a poco su corazón fue llenándose de sentimientos. Sensaciones que lo desagarraron con la ferocidad de la más fina de las espadas. Miedo, dolor, pena, rabia, tristeza, amor. Amor, eso era lo que había sentido por años, eso era lo que le había dado a Takano, pero él nunca lo miró, nunca aceptó ese amor, nunca lo amó. El dolor consumió su corazón, dejándolo impactado por una sensación tan abrumadora, que apenas podía contener los gritos que pugnaban por salir de su garganta.

No supo cuando, ni como logró salir del restaurant, solo sabía que debía correr, alejarse de él y de todo lo que verlo había desatado en su interior. Cuando recobró sus sentidos, estaba en una concurrida calle, la gente lo miraba con extrañeza. Su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, luchaba por respirar. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas y su cabeza dolía, todo su cuerpo dolía, como si cada célula se hubiese unido para protestar por haber tenido aquel dolor, aquel horror encerrado dentro de sí por tanto tiempo.

Lo último que logró escuchar, fue los gritos de alguien pidiendo ayuda, cuando su cuerpo se estrellaba contra el pavimento.

En el restaurant Takano estaba ajeno al desastre que había causado. Esperaba con impaciencia que le llevaran su comida, para poder irse a su casa a dormir. Llevaba días exigiéndose hasta el límite, ocupándose al punto de olvidarse de él mismo. No quería pensar en Ritsu, no quería sentir aquello que sentía cuando lo evocaba su mente.

—Deberías tomarte el día libre mañana, te ves cansado.

No había resultado nada entre ellos. Cuando Yokozawa llegó a casa de Takano aquella noche, se encontró con que no era ese el sitio donde su corazón estaba. Y aunque hubiese querido intentarlo, Takano tampoco estaba dispuesto a reanudar unrelación que desde un principio no había tenido futuro alguno. Después de unas copas de vino, Yokozawa había vuelto a su casa, dándole vueltas en su mente a una decisión que debió tomar antes de irse de Nueva York y dejar allí a la persona que de verdad amaba.

Aun así, Yokozawa era amigo de Takano, lo apreciaba y se preocupaba por él. Aunque Takano no tomara bien tal preocupación.

—Deja de actuar como mi madre y no fastidies, sabes que tenemos trabajo que hacer y no puedo darme el lujo de descansar ahora.

Takano había cambiado mucho desde que había alejado a Ritsu de su lado. Eso de algún modo hacia que Yokozawa sintiera celos. Ritsu había logrado quebrantar la barrera que Takano había puesto a su alrededor, pero no había sido suficiente. Nada parecía ser suficiente para alcanzar el corazón de Takano.

—Deberías llamarlo, conociéndolo seguro vendrá corriendo a verte.

Pero Takano sabía que no seríaasí, no después de lo que hizo, no después de las cosas terribles que le había dicho.

—¿Desde cuándo te cae bien el perrito faldero? —Le preguntó con ironía.

Yokozawa hizo un gesto de desdénencogiéndose de hombros.

—A mi no tiene que caerme bien Ritsu. Eres tu el que ha cambiado por su ausencia. Te matas trabajando, apenas descansas, vives todo el tiempo de mal humor. Aunque te lo niegues mil veces tú lo necesitas.

No pudo protestar antes las palabras de su amigo, pues la comida llegó justo en ese instante, pero aunque hubiese querido replicar a aquellas palabras no habría podido, pues no eran más que verdades. Verdades que él, en su corazón marchito y en su orgullo se negaba a reconocer.

De pronto el hambre había desaparecido, y de nuevo un vacio molesto se instalaba en su interior. Faltaba algo en su vida y ese algo era Ritsu, pero él temía aceptar aquella realidad.

Salió poco a poco de la bruma que lo envolvía, a lo lejos escuchaba un voz.

[Aun no despierta. El doctor dice que está bien, que solo necesita reposo... Cuando yo llegué ya estaba dormido, pero creo que ya lo sabe... Cuida de Kenta y dale un beso de mi parte... Yo también te amo]

Cuando Kisa se acercó a la cama, Ritsu luchaba por abrir los ojos. Su mente logró aclararse cuando la mano de su hermano toma la suya con ternura. Pero fueron las palabras que había dicho las que lo trajeron al presente.

_"Creo que ya lo sabe"_

De pronto, como si ya no hubiese llorado lo suficiente como para llenar un mar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ¿Como olvidar la peor de sus sentencias?

Había despertado cuando llegó al hospital, su cabeza aun dolía. La gente se movíafrenéticaalrededor de él. Pero él parecía estar funcionando en cámara lenta. Mucho rato después cuando ya lo había desnudado, poniéndole una horrible bata blanca, cuando ya lo había examinado de todas formas y maneras, y le habían preguntado cosas que apenas recordaba. Una mujer tomó su mano dándole dulcemente la peor de las noticias.

—Todo va a salir bien Ritsu. Yo estoy contigo, y Kou, vamos a ayudarte y saldremos adelante. Kenta tendrá un primito y...

—No quiero Kisa...No quiero un bebé, no quiero nada que me recuerde a ese hombre.

La esperanza de Kisa de que su hermano se arrepintiera de aquellas palabras murió al ver su rostro frio, al ver su fiera resolución.

—Ritsu, por favor piénsalo. —Le dijo Kisa con tristeza. —No puedes, no puedes... a...abortar... eso sería horrible.

Kisa estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero Ritsu ya no lloraba. Resueltamente le dijo sin mirarle a los ojos.

—Entonces lo daré en adopción.

Cuando el invierno llegó. Ritsu estaba en su semana veinte . A pesar que Kisa había insistido no se había quedado en la casa. Su hermano trataba de convencerlo de que llegaría a amar al niño y él solo deseaba que pasara el tiempo rápido para poder olvidar. Iba a las citas con el médico a regañadientes, no escuchaba nada, no veía nada y cuando Kisa trataba de hacerlo ver, se enfurruñaba y dejaba de hablarle por días. Habían sido dos meses largos para todos.

Kisa habíapensado muchas veces, aun en contra del sentido común, hablarle a Takano. Quería que Ritsu recapacitara, quería que no hiciera algo de lo que después se arrepentiría. Tomó el valor para hacer lo que pensó correcto después de una tarde que pasó a visitar a Ritsu. Después de tocar y tocar finalmente este le abrió. Su rostro se veíapálido y desencajado. Kisa se preocupó.

—¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres ir al hospital?

Ritsu negó y se sentó silencioso en el sofá de su pequeña sala, alrededor de él había muchos papeles regados, fotos, expedientes, cartas. Eran personas que habían respondido a la solicitud que había dejado en el hospital para dar al niño en adopción. Kisa miró todo aterrado, de pronto se hacía tan real. Había muchas cartas, muchas personas queriendo darle una familia a aquel bebé. Y su padre, el único que debía amarlo, no lo quería. Kisa se sentó al lado de su hermano y este lo miró dolido, cansado, confundido. De tanto llorar, de tanto sufrir, había perdido las fuerzas, había perdido el camino.

Kisa lo abrazó en silencio muchas horas aquella tarde ¿que podía decirle? ¿Queharíapara que su hermano volviera de aquella horrible depresión?

La respuesta le llego una tarde, dos díasdespués. Terminaba de bañar a su hijo. Al mirar a Kenta, tan pequeño, tan dulce e indefenso. Sentía tanta pena por Ritsu, por todas las cosas hermosas que se perdería del amor de un hijo, de la experiencia de ser padre. Acostó a su ángel, para que durmiera su siesta y escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Extrañado fue a abrir y se encontró cara a cara, con aquel al que su mente le había pedido buscar mil veces.

—Se que no nos llevamos bien, y también se que no debería haber venido, pero...

—Pasa. —Le dijo Kisa a su visitante con una suave voz.

Takano extrañado y ansioso entró a la casa.

—Prepararé té, sospecho que esta conversación va a ser muy larga.

Takanoasintió, y mucho rato después, Kisa terminaba de escuchar lo que había pasado la noche que marcó a su hermano para siempre.

—Eres un cretino, un vil y rastrero miserable Eres una basura...

—Lo se...soy eso y más ,créeme que lo sé.

Kisa se quedó sin habla al oír el tono de derrota de Takano, al escuchar la verdad en sus palabras, en su expresión de tristeza. Al verlo mejor, pudo notar que no era quien había sido, de aquel hombre arrogante y guapo quedaban apenas vestigios, se veía cansado y veía, se veía casi como Ritsu de destruido. Su hermano estaba sufriendo tanto y este hombre podría salvarlo, así que decidió que debía escuchar el resto de lo que Takano Masamune había ido a decirle.

—Dime porque viniste.

Takano suspiró agradecido por la oportunidad y comenzó un relato que en cierta forma lo había llevado hasta allí .

_No recuerdo como comenzó, ni cuándo. Solo sé que pasé de ser un niño feliz a vivir cada día en una completa zozobra. Mis padres se amaban o quizásasí yo lo quise creer en mi mente infantil. De pronto ya no sabía en qué casa viviría la semana siguiente. Los escuchaba gritarse mutuamente, no le importaba que yo estuviese allí. No, ellos se decían las cosas más horribles y yo era el arma que usaban para herirse._

_"Yo te amaba" escuché a mi madre decirle alguna vez a mi padre, el solo la miró con desprecio, con una rabia tan profunda. Le dijo que ella no sabía amar, le dijo que el amor no existía, él dijo que su matrimonio había sido un error, que yo había sido un error._

_Un día mi padre dejo de buscarme, tenía diez años y por un momento fue un alivio no estar en un constante ir y venir, pero entonces los días pasaron y los meses y él no venía a verme, no me llamaba. Mi madre se volvió a casar y al principio todo iba bien, él era un hombre agradable y yo quería tanto volver a tener una familia, quería que mi madre dejara de llorar, quería que dejara de mirarme como si de verdad hubiese sido un grave error en su vida. Con el tiempo tuvieron una hija, y entonces todo cambio, el dejo de hablarme, y ella también me hizo a un lado. Yo era un adolescente de catorce años, con los problemas de esa edad. Mi hermanita era hermosa y dulce, pero casi no me dejaban verla. Mi madre comenzó aponerse más y más agresiva contra mí, todo lo que yo hacía le molestaba, incluso verme o que le hablara, no tenia nadie que respondiera mis inquietudes, mis miedos. Un día hice algo en la escuela, ya no recuerdo que fue. Solo sé que fui castigado severamente por ese hombre que habíaempezado a querer como un padre y la madre que tanto amé, no me defendió, se quedóallí, silenciosa ,mirando como él me golpeaba._

_Unos díasdespués me enviaron con mi padre._

_ ¿Puedes imaginarlo?_

_Tenía casi cinco años sin saber de él y de pronto me vi en la necesidad de vivir con él. Por su puesto no fue una estancia feliz, el había vuelto a casarse, tenía dos hijos y yo era de nuevo el estorbo de aquellos que un día amé. _

Takano sonrió con nostalgia, un recuerdo bonito, un único recuerdo hermoso tenia de aquella época. Y sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro se lo hizo saber a Kisa, que lo miraba con sus mejillas húmedas de tenues lágrimas y un rostro compasivo lleno del amor que solo alguien que tenía hijos y que los amaba, podía sentir.

—Fue en esa época queconocí a Ritsu. Él era... era tan dulce, tan inocente. Su energía, su espontaneidad me fascinaban. Me hacíareír con tanta facilidad y me daba los únicos momentos felices que recuerdo. Era tanto su optimismo, su buen humor. Ahora mucho tiempo despuésentendíaunque tarde, que todo aquello era él, dándome su amor sin condiciones. Pero yo estaba cerrado al amor, había sido traicionado y herido por aquellos que amé, tenía miedo, miedo al dolor, miedo a sufrir otra vez. Me volví frio y cínico, mi corazón se secó con los años de decepciones y no sabíacomo volver a sentir, no sabía como darle un espacio a Ritsu en mi corazón.

Takano vio a Kisa con una increíblemente triste mirada.

—Cuando lo alejé de mí, cuando lo dejéatrás, me di cuenta del error tan grande que había cometido. No entendí sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde que no podíaseguir caminando sin él a mi lado. No sé en qué momento pensé que lograría vivir sin él.

Kisa se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano con suavidad.

—Eres un imbécil. —Le dijo ahogando un sollozo entre sus labios apretados.

—Pero ahora sé que tuviste razones y aunque no tomaste una decisión acertada y heriste en tu confusión a uno de los seres que amo. También se que en tu dolor llevas castigo por esa estupidez, que haberlo perdido, te ha dolido tanto como a él le dolió que tu le rompieras el corazón.

Takano se tomó el te despacio y en silencio, mientras Kisa, dando vueltas por la sala pensaba como decirle lo que debía decirle.

—Quiero pedirle perdón, quiero que sepa porque. No sé si entenderá, no se siquiera si consiga que me perdone, pero por lo menos quiero intentarlo. Si nunca me perdona, si definitivamente lo he perdido, por lo menos que sepa que lo amo, que lo he amado desde que lo conocí y que como un ciego idiota y orgulloso me negué a ver ese amor.

Kisa suspiró y se sentó de nuevo a su lado. Sabía que Ritsu lo odiaría por lo que iba a hacer, pero confiaba, de verdad confiaba en que en algún momento si Takano lograba ganarse de nuevo su corazón, lo perdonaría.

—Vas a tener que hacer algo mucho másgrande que pedir perdón Takano san, porque Ritsu esta mas allá del odio en este momento. Mi hermano está sumido en una profunda depresión y yo confió en que tú puedas sacarlo del abismo donde la oscuridad que lo llena lo ha hundido. Pero antes de que traces un plan de acción tengo algo que decirte, algo que debes saber y espero que lo tomes con madurez.

Takano lo miró con temor, esperando aquello que debíaoír.

—Cuando yo me hice el tratamiento para tener a Kenta. Ritsu se ilusionó con la idea. Tú y él por obvias razones no estaban estables, pero éldeseaba , esperaba que en algún momento las cosas í que cuando mi esposo y yo nos hicimos los estudios para saber si éramos aptos para concebir,él también se los hizo y un mes después de que yo me embaracéél se practicó la cirugía de implantación del útero.

Takano tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. —Kisa... tu...tu quieres decir... dices que...

Apenas podíaformularla pregunta.

—Si Takano Ritsu aquella noche había ido a decirte que te amaba, había ido a contarte lo que hizo por los dos, para que tuvieran una familia, para que fueran felices. Y ahora está esperando un bebe concebido en la noche más espantosa de su vida.

Takano esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, imaginado un pequeño bebé con los ojos verdes de su amor. Pero de pronto entendió que había algo que Kisa aun no le decía. Kisa lo miró y continúo.

—Se enteró hace dos meses y no fue de la mejor forma, pues por desgracia te vio en el restaurant donde trabajaba cenando con Yokozawa Takafumi, tu amante o eso pensó Ritsu. Esedía me enteré de parte de lo que había ocurrido entre ustedes y ese mismo día Ritsu decidió que no quería al bebé.

Takano palideció. —Ritsu abortó. —Murmuró con tristeza.

Kisa lo sacó de su equivocación. —No, el no ha abortado, pero piensa dar al bebé en adopción.

Takano se puso de pie y caminó por el salón, su mente trabajando a mil. Se sentía culpable, sentía incapaz de resolver aquel caos que había armado. Y ahora un ser inocente sufriría las consecuencias de sus acciones. Comprendía a Ritsu, comprendía su reacción, él no había dicho nada para desmentir que estaba con Yokozawa, había afianzado incluso la idea que Ritsu teníade quehabían vuelto a estar juntos. Podía comprender su rechazo por aquel niño que solo le recordaba lo más amargo que le había pasado en la vida.

—No séqué hacer. —Dijo sintiéndose desvalido.

Kisa lo sentó en el mueble. —Yo, ahora sé que lo amas y entre los dos idearemos un plan. No dejaré que mi hermano cometa un error que pueda hacer que pierda la poca estabilidad emocional que le queda.

—Entonces idearemos un plan los tres. —Dijo Kou que tenía un rato escuchando la conversación. Kisa caminó hacia él metiéndose feliz entre sus brazos. Algo bueno se les ocurriría en beneficio de aquel que tanto amaban.


	2. Sin ti 2da parte

_—Onodera san, tomando en cuenta que decidió dar al bebé a la custodia del estado para que sea este el que se encargue del proceso de adopción. Estoy aquí para darle toda la información que necesita saber al respecto. Debe llenar los formularios que le daré y firmar los papeles donde renuncia a la custodia. Debo recalcarle que no se le dará información alguna con respecto a la familia que adopte al bebé. Le dejaré todos los recaudos y nos veremos el viernes de nuevo, para que los revise con calma._

_—No me retractaré._

En aquel momento había dicho aquellas palabras con total certeza, la trabajadora social que le atendió, quizás vio másallá de su fría fachada, pues aun así lo hizo marchar para que pudiera pensar con calma en el paso que estaba por dar.

A dos días de aquella conversación, sus fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear. Conforme el viernes se acercaba másconfundido se sentía, mas perdido, mas desolado. Era una ironía pues élhabía pensado que recurriendo a una trabajadora social le seríamásfácil llevar a cabo su plan. Estaba harto de recibir fotos, expedientes y cartas de gente que no conocía. Personas que deseaban la custodia del bebé que aun no nacía.

Era doloroso ver que otras personas estaban dispuestas a amarle, como él no podía hacerlo. Aquella situaciónhabía terminado por mermar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban sumiéndolomás profundo en la oscura depresión que lo embargaba. Pensó que sería mejor dejarlo en manos de una trabajadora social y que esa persona se encargara de buscarle un hogar, donde pudiera ser feliz y amado, y donde nunca más supiera de él.

Pero no había sido másfácil y la fría mujer le había hablado de formularios, de firmas, de renuncias, como si de una operación comercial se tratara. El dolor, no había desaparecido, quizás se había hecho aun mas grande.

—Quisiera regresar el tiempo.

Murmuró tristemente. Si aquello fuese posible, habría tomado otras decisiones, no se habría enamorado de Takano Masamune y tal vez su vida en ese instante seria otra. Quizáshabría felicidad en su corazón y no ese oscuro hoyo que lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

Lanzó los papeles a la mesa, incapaz de mirarlos, mucho menos de leerlos. El momento se acercaba, tenía que tomar una decisión, pero en ese momento el no tenía fuerzas para nada. Solo quería sumirse en un profundo sueño y no despertar jamás.

_Hola oscuridad, querida amiga mía. Camino silente por entre la espesura del anochecer. Oscuras las sombras se mueven a mí alrededor. Es de noche, siempre es de noche, una noche eterna, una noche turbia. De mi solo quedan despojos, retazos de lo que alguna vez fui. Los anhelos y las risas son recuerdos vagos y en micorazón cansado no hay nada más que dolor. Un dolor sordo, amargo que me recorre por el torrente de mi sangre que me llena por completo, impidiéndome pensar, más que en lo que me atormenta. Es una pesadilla, una pesadilla que se une con la noche y que se vuelve igual de eterna._

Las teclas de su laptop dejan de sonar, sus dedos se retiran y sus ojos miran la pantalla impávidos, sin vida. A veces recuerda lo que solía ser, las letras alegres que plasmó en sus obras, pero al leer lo que ha escrito, comprueba que no queda nada de aquel que fue. Escribe sobre lo que es una forma amarga y masoquista usa las letras que alguna vez le dieron alegría, para plasmar su desesperanza. Si alguien alguna vez leyera lo que ha escrito durante esos meses, quizás se preguntaría si no estaba muerto y de alguna forma soñaba que vivía.

Ritsu cerró la laptop, no se molestó en guardar su escrito, daba igual, de todas formas como aquel, muchos otros oscuros pasajes llenaban ahora su mente. Caminó despacio hacia su cuarto y decidió recostarse un rato, debía dejar de pensar aunque solo fuera unas horas, ya tendría tiempo para volver a su realidad.

Pero la realidad no le dio mucha tregua y alguien, con el corazón lleno de esperanza y arrepentimiento, se detuvo en su puerta, dispuesto a cambiar sus sombras por la luz de un nuevo día.

—_Míralo a los ojos cuando le digas porque pasó lo que pasó. Aclárale que no tienes nada con Yokozawa san. Pon todo tu corazón y toda tu sinceridad en las palabras que usaras para decirle que lo amas. Te paciencia con él, toma en cuenta que ha llevado la peor parte de todo esto y no va a ser fácil convencerlo._

_Takano asentía a las recomendaciones que Kisa le hacía. Un suspiro apesadumbrado los hizo voltear a mirar a Kou que hasta el momento no habíahecho ningún comentario._

_Takano lo miró con preocupación y Kisa ya sabía lo que su esposo diría._

_—Eso no va a funcionar y tú lo sabes Kisa. Ritsu es muy terco y esta lastimado y herido, que Takano vaya ahora y le diga que lo ama no va a cambiar nada. No le va a creer e incluso puede empeorar las cosas. Además, está el tema del bebé. No han tomado en cuenta que Ritsu se preguntará como se enteró Takano de eso, y peor, que interés hay detrás de el cambio de sentimientos de Takano ahora que sabe que Ritsu espera un hijo suyo._

_Kou se sentó al lado de su esposo y le tomó la mano para luego mirar a Takano con seriedad._

_—Para Ritsu, tu eres un ser despiadado y sin sentimientos. Te encargaste de que él te viera de esa forma. No puedes llegarle con una historia triste y una disculpa. No te va a creer._

_Takano respiró profundo, Kou teníarazón, él se había hundido en un hoyo muy profundo y salir de allí no seríafácil._

_—¿Qué puedo hacer entonces? ¿Como logro que me perdone, que vea que soy sincero?_

_Kou miró a su esposo y luego a Takano con un gesto decidido._

_—Dale lo que él conoce, muéstrale al monstruo que él cree que eres, acércalo a ti con un chantaje y en tu hijo tienes la mejor arma._

_Kisa se soltó del agarre y miró a su esposo con espanto._

_—Pero Kou...tu... tú no puedes...no puedes estar hablando en serio._

_Takano solo guardó silencio, hasta que Kou besando las manos temblorosas de su esposo continuó._

_—Kisa, Ritsu no está bien, es una bomba de tiempo. No sabemos lo que sea capaz de hacer, si Takano llega con palabras bonitas ahora lo confundirá mas, creerá que Takano le miente, que lo usa para quedarse con el bebé. Miles de cosas pueden pasar por la mente de Ritsu, incluso que Takano quiere al niño para que su amante y el puedan criarlo._

_Kisa se cubrióla boca con espanto. Ritsu siempre había tenido una muy buena imaginación, estaba herido y tenía muchas razones para estarlo. Takano lo había lastimado mucho ¿que no sería capaz de creer en su estado actual?_

_Takano interrumpió sus pensamientos con una pregunta._

_—¿Pero, no le estaría dando motivos para que pensara lo mismo al forzarlo de cualquier forma a estar conmigo por el bebé?_

_Kou entonces le explicó con calma, el plan que tenía en mente._

_Le mostraras al monstruo Takano, porque solo así te va a creer, pero debes dejarle ver que también eres humano, debes tejer bien tu red y cuando él esté en tus manos, entonces poco a poco le demostraras la verdad de tus sentimientos. Piensa Takano que lo másfácil de creer siempre es lo malo pero por algo se empieza. Luego tu..._

Takano tocó el timbre rogando para que aquello que habían planeado saliera bien y no se volvieran las cosas en su contra y en la de aquellos que solo actuando con un profundo amor, le habían ayudado.

Ritsu escuchó el timbre lejos. Mucho le costó salir de su sueñ cuerpo adormecido se negaba a responderle. Últimamente estaba muy cansado, a veces hasta caminar a la cocina era un suplicio. Supuso que era Kisa el inoportuno visitante. No le había dado una llave para evitar que se inmiscuyera en su vida, ya bastante tenía con su conciencia para también tener que soportar a Kisa y sus reproches.

Cuando finalmente caminaba hacia la puerta, el timbre volvió a sonar.

—¡Ya voy! —Gritó con cansancio. Abrió la puerta gruñendo con molestia. —No tienes un hijo y un esposo que ¿atender? Déjame en p...

No era Kisa quien llamaba, y las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. Cuando vio la imponente figura del que menos soñó ver en su puerta.

—¿No me invitas a pasar?

Preguntó Takano con aquella aterciopelada voz que Ritsu tanto amó.

El tono era el mismo, suave, oscuro, arrogante. Todo lo que recordaba de él, todo lo que amaba. Ritsu lo miró por unos segundos, indeciso, indefenso, vulnerable. Takano habría querido abrazarlo, consolarlo, murmurar en su oído palabras suaves, dulces, llenas de aquel amor que sentía por él.

—Vete... Vete y no se te ocurra volver nunca másaquí.

Ritsu sacóenergía de donde no la tenía, apeló a su rabia, a su desprecio por aquel hombre, a su odio. Se agarró de los días de llanto, de dolor, de las noches en vela llorando su pérdida. Se volvió frio cubriéndose con su pena, para sacar a aquel hombre que todo lo había destrozado en su vida.

Y esas palabras le dijeron a Takano que debía llegar hasta el final con lo que se había propuesto, para salvar a Ritsu y a él mismo del infierno que había creado.

—Tenemos que hablar. —Dijo cubriendo su dolor con fiereza, dispuesto a todo.

La mano de Takano impidió que Ritsu le cerrara la puerta en la cara. Por más que este luchó no logró cerrar la puerta y Masamune con un paso fluido entró en la casa, obviando sus gritos de protesta.

—¡No te quiero en mi casa! ¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate de aquí!

Masamune caminó hacia él y cerró la puerta con fuerza. El sonoro golpe sobresaltó a Ritsu, pero lo que más lo conmocionó fue el hecho de que Takano lo agarrara por un brazo y casi lo arrastrara a la sala, sentándolo con cuidado en uno de los muebles.

Cuando Ritsu iba a protestar. Takano se anticipódiciéndole con brusquedad.

—Vas dejar de gritar y vas a calmarte. Tenemos que hablar y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que lo hagamos.

Ritsu no podía creerlo, después de todo lo que había pasado Takano aun pensaba que podía mandarlo de aquella forma. Que podíairrumpir en su vida así como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si aquellos días amargos que había vivido hubiesen sido solo un sueño.

Hizo el intento de ponerse de pie, mientras le espetaba con furia.

—Como te atreves a...

—Ritsu no colmes mi paciencia y quédateallí sentado.

No fue una frase dicha al viento, era una muy elocuente advertencia. Tanto, que Ritsu mirándolo sin poder creerlo, se volvió a sentar aun a pesar de él mismo.

Takano notó como el labio inferior de Ritsu temblaba. No sabía si era de rabia o de dolor. Había tantas emociones reflejadas en aquel hermoso rostro. Los ojos verdes que tanto amaba estaban turbios, llenos de lágrimascontenidas. Las pequeñas y hermosas manos se aferraban con fuerza a la tela del pantalón al punto de que en cualquier momento la romperían. Tenía miedo, miedo de dañarlo, miedo de no estar haciendo lo correcto. Estaba ansioso, deseaba tenerlo entre sus brazos, embriagarsecon su suave aroma, acariciar su tibia piel.

—¿Que...que quieres?

Preguntó Ritsu trémulo, ahogado en los gritos que quería proferirle, en el odio que quería restregarle en el rostro y consumido por el amor que aun le tenía, en las sensaciones que aquella cercanía le estaban causando a su corazón roto.

Takano se sentó frente a él.

—Vine a hablar de nuestro hijo. —Takano levantó la mano acallando con un gesto las protestas que ya venían de los labios de Ritsu— . No te molestes en negarlo, tengo la plena certeza de que ese bebé que esperas es mío.

Ritsu se mordió los labios con saña, se sentía cada vez mas atrapado, mas perdido en aquella escena sin sentido.

—Deja de hacer eso, vas a lastimarte el labio.

Cuando Takano quiso tocarlo, él se alejóadvirtiéndolefurioso.

—No te atrevas a tocarme.

Takano suspiró cansadamente, chistando con molestia le espetó indiferente.

—Haz lo que quieras.

El silencio se volvió tenso por unos segundos, hasta que Takano lo rompió.

—Vine a hacerte una propuesta.Sé que las cosas no terminaron bien, pero la situación ha cambiado y es por eso que creo que debemos intentar arreglar las cosas entre nosotros. Quiero que vengas a casaconmigo.

Ritsu levantó la mirada que no había despegado de sus manos.

¿Era incredulidad, lo que había en su mirada?

Takano no podía descifrarlo.

—Esta situación la creamos ambos y los dos tenemos que resolverlo de la mejor manera.

Siguió diciendo Takano como si hablara de reparar un auto o de las lluvias de invierno.

Ritsu cerró los ojos. —Sal de mi casa... ahora mismo. —Murmuró casi sin aliento.

—No me iré Ritsu. No me iré de aquí, hasta que recojas hasta la última de tus pertenencias y vengas conmigo.

La voz pausada, la frialdad, la tranquilidad con la que Takano le estaba hablando. Algo estalló dentro de él, quizásla rabia contenida por tantos meses, el llanto que aun le faltaba por llorar, el dolor que había hecho de su corazón su residencia permanente.

—¡Vete al infierno! —Le gritó con todo la fuerza que lo llenaba. Poniéndose de pie para sacarlo de su casa.

—!Jamás me iré contigo¡ !Jamás¡ !Lárgate de mi casa y no vuelvas nunca¡

Takano lo vio palidecer, se puso de pie rápidamente y lo tomó por los hombros hablándole duramente, mientras lo sentaba de nuevo en el sofá.

—Te vas a calmar de una maldita vez y me vas a escuchar quieras o no. O tu hermano pagará las consecuencias.

Ritsu lo miró sin entender. Takano se sentó frente a él de nuevo y respondió su muda pregunta.

—Si te preguntas si fue Kisa el que me dijo lo del bebé, la respuesta es no. Lo supe por una de las asistentes que trabaja en la editorial que abandonaste. Te vio por casualidad saliendo del hospital con tu hermano, a estas alturas todo el mundo debe saber de tu embarazo.

Ritsu cerró los ojos con tristeza, aquello era lo que menos había deseado.

—Ahora si te preguntas que tiene que ver tu hermano en todo esto. — Continuó Takano— Pues la respuesta es simple. Todo paso por una asombrosa casualidad, el destino parecía estar jugando a mi favor. Cuando la información de tu embarazo llegó a mí, no tardé en atar cabos y por eso fui a buscarte a tu casa, para enterarme por tu boca de la verdad. Solo que no llegué en buen momento, puesno solo no estabas, sino que meencontré con que unos abogados también visitaban a tu hermano ese día. Yukina san tan amable como siempre me recibió y me hizo pasar al estudio, mientras ellos terminaban su é a tu hermano llorar y sentí curiosidad así que le prestéatención a lo que conversaban. ¿Sabias que tú casa está hipotecada? Yukina san y Kisa no tienen dinero para pagar la hipoteca y están a punto de perder la casa.

Ritsu lo miró aterrado y las lágrimas bañaron su rostro. Takano quiso dar vuelta atrás, pero ya era tarde, la mentira ya estaba dicha. Solo esperaba que Kisa y Kou tuvieran razón y todo aquello sirviera para unirlos de nuevo.

—Cuando los abogados se fueron, Kisa estaba desecho y entonces yo salí del estudio. Creo que tu cuñado incluso había olvidado que yo estaba allí. Kisa me trato como siempre, tratando de echarme de la casa y gritándome miles de insultos, pero Yukina san sirvió de intermediario. Cuando Kisa se calmó, yo conseguí las respuestas que é un plan cuando me despedí de ellos, agradeciéndoles la información. Necesitaba conseguir la forma de llegar a ti y ellos me dieron sin saberlo la manera de obtener lo que deseo. Ambos están preocupados por ti y por la situación que atraviesan, así que decidí quetu familia puedeconseguir una esperanza, pero claro está, eso solo depende de ti.

—¿De... de mi?

Murmuró Ritsu.

Takano aprovechó el shock y la fragilidad en la que lo había dejado la noticia para dar la estocada final.

—Si Ritsu, de ti. Si tú olvidas toda esa estupidez de dar a nuestro bebé en adopción y vienes conmigo a casa, tu hermano y tu cuñado no tendrán que preocuparse por nada, pues yo pagaré la hipoteca y no le deberán un centavo al la casa y todos felices.

El mundo parecía estar dando vueltas alrededor de Ritsu, todo aquello era tan irreal, tan absurdo ¿Como era que su ya patética vida se había vuelto al revés?

Nada parecía tener sentido y de pronto pensó que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Pero al mirar a su alrededor, al mirar al hombre que esperaba su respuesta sentado solemnemente frente a él, descubrió que aquella locura era tan real, como él mismo.

—No...No entiendo nada. —Le dijo Ritsu con suavidad, mirándolo tristemente— . Hace unos meses no querías saber nada de mí, me dijiste tantas cosas y... ahora quieres que vaya contigo... ¿Por qué? y ¿Hasta cuándo va a durar todo esto? ¿Acaso estas burlándote de mí?

Takano respiró profundo antes de hablar.

—Sé lo que dije, pero las circunstancias cambiaron, hay una criatura inocente en medio de todo esto y yo quiero darle a ese bebé lo que merece. Una familia. Quiero darnos a nosotros otra oprtunidad.

Takano había puesto toda la sinceridad y el amor que había en su corazón en aquellas palabras.

—¿Es por el bebé? ¿Todo este espectáculo es por el bebé? Yo... yo puedo...

—No lo digas. No te atrevas a decirlo.

Le dijo Takano interrumpiendo lo que sabía Ritsu le pensaba proponer.

—No seas absurdo Takano, si lo que quieres es al niño, pues en lo que nazca te lo daré. No tienes que arrastrarme a mí a esta locura.

A Ritsu se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al decirle con rabia.

—Tú lo dijiste, me lo restregaste en la cara. Tú no crees en el amor, ese sentimiento absurdo dijiste, sin sentido lo llamaste, tu corazónestá hecho de piedra, no sabes amar Takano Masamune y nunca lo sabrás. Ni siquiera deberías pensar en quedarte con el bebé, que clase de vida podría darle un ser sin corazón como tú. Hablas de familia, de darle al bebé lo que merece. ¿Que le darás Takano, una vida viviendo con alguien tan vil como tú?

Takano recordó entonces las palabras de Kou, Ritsu jamás le creería solo con palabras lo mucho que lo amaba. Tendría que demostrárselo y para eso, en ese momento lamentablemente debía hacerle daño.

—Tú hablas como si no fueras tu mismo el que lo dará en adopción, el que le niega la posibilidad de estar con sus verdaderos padres. Tú eres el que lo está desechando como un estorbo. Pasaste por todo ese tratamiento, te tomaste todas esas molestias para embarazarte y lo culpas a él de algo de lo que no es culpable.

Ritsu sintió el dolor de aquella verdad muy profundo en su corazón. Pero antes de poder recuperarse Takano lo atacó de nuevo.

—¿Y qué hay de tu hermano, te volviste tan egoísta como para negarle la ayuda? Yo puedo darle a tu familia lo que necesitan y tu solo tendrás que hacer el gran sacrificio de venir conmigo y darle una vida estable al hijo que esperas. No es mucho pedir Ritsu es solo apartar tu egoísmo y pensar en los que te necesitan ahora.

¿Egoísta? ¿Acaso estaba siendo egoísta? ¿Como es que las cosas se habían puesto en su contra?

—¿Pero, que ganas tu con esto? ¿Por qué de pronto me quieres de nuevo a tu lado?

—Deja de darle vuelta a las cosas Ritsu, solo di que si y vámonos de este lugar de una vez.

Takano casi se sentía feliz, lo estaba logrando, casi lo lograba.

—No puedo irme así, no puedo dejar mi vida tirada. No...

—Se te van a acabar las excusas pronto Ritsu, pero no creo que mi paciencia dure tanto. Te vienes conmigo o tu hermano, tu sobrino y tu cuñado se quedarán en la calle, porque créeme no tienen dinero, lo gastaron todo en los pagos anteriores de la hipoteca. Lo investigue todo antes de venir aquí a hacerte esta propuesta. ¿Los quieres ver metidos en una caja de fósforos como esta? ¿O prefieres que estén en esa casa grande llena de jardines y cómoda, que tanto aman?

Ritsu lo miró impotente. No sabía que pensar, ni que habíadetrás de aquella disparatada propuesta. Ni siquiera sabía si debía confiar en aquel hombre que ahora le parecía tan desconocido.

—Llama a Kisa, pregúntale sino me crees. —Le dijo Takano intuyendo sus dudas.

Ritsu se puso de pie y caminó al teléfono, tenía que llamar a su hermano, tenía que saber si todo eso era real.

—No le digas lo que te he propuesto, el es un orgulloso y no lo aceptará. Solo cuéntale que hablamos, ellos deben estar esperando saber cómo nos fue en nuestra conversació que arreglamos las cosas, dile la verdad Ritsu, que vendrás conmigo a casa. Hazlo y veras como todo se soluciona para aquellos que amas.

Ritsu apretó el teléfono con saña, las palabras, la mirada, la presencia de Takano le daba nauseas. Cerró los ojos para sosegarse cuando la voz de Kisa sonó al teléfono, se oía apagado, triste. Después de un rato conversando Kisa le había corroborado su pesadilla. Le dijo que no había querido decirle nada por consideración a su estado. Ritsu pensó que ni con lo que tenía ahorrado le alcanzaría para cubrir ni una minina parte de la deuda. No podíanpedirles dinero a sus padres pues con la enfermedad de su padre estaban justos Y lo único que tenían, que era la galería de Kou, apenas le daba ganancias para sobrevivir. Todo eso se lo había dicho Kisa en un mar de lágrimas y Ritsu se sintiómás atrapado que nunca.

No le dijo nada de Takano, ni de lo que pensaba hacer, no hizo falta, solo presionó un poco a Kisa para que le dijera todo. Pero ahora estaba en un callejónsin salida y su único escape era dirigiéndose a los brazos de aquel que había destruido su vida.

—¿Aun estas con Yokozawa?

Preguntótrémulo, antes de decidir qué hacer. Takano se levantó del sofá y se paró a su lado mirándolo con seriedad.

—Yokozawa no es ni será nunca un obstáculo en nuestra familia.

Ritsu sintió sus piernas temblorosas. Se sostuvo de la cómoda donde estaba elteléfono, lugar de donde no había podido moverse desde que Kisa le había confirmado su sentencia.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

Takano no tensó su suerte, se abstuvo de tocarlo, pero estaba alerta por si acaso colapsaba.

—Puede que no tenga corazón Ritsu, que no sepa amar, que sea un hombre vil, pero quiero una familia y tú me la vas a dar.

Ritsu pensó dolido, que Takano lo que quería era algo fácil, algo ya hecho, algo que no necesitara que el involucrara sus que no tenía. Y el significaba todo eso, alguien conocido, manejable, alguien que Takano jamásamaría y encima ya tenían un hijo en camino. A Takano se le había dado todo fácil, una vez más el ganaba. Ritsu bajó la mirada sintiéndose si se podía mas vacío, atado a aquel pacto que lo hería como nada, por el amor a su hermano, a su sobrino e incluso por el bebé que esperaba, pues ahora nacería con sus padres unidos, en una familia falsa, pero finalmente una familia.

—Todo fácil para ti ¿verdad Takano? no pierdes nada y solo ganas, siempre fácil. —Ritsu caminó despacio a su cuarto— .Iré a recoger mis cosas.

Takano lo vio alejarse. La decepción que vio ensus ojos lo perseguiría la vida entera.

_"Fácil no Ritsu, yo también estoy en el infierno. Pero te juro que nos sacaré a ambos de allí. Te juro que te haré feliz"_

Takano se prometió aquello, mirando con esperanza la puerta cerrada por donde había desaparecido Ritsu. Cuando salieran de allítendrían un nuevo comienzo y estaba en sus manos recuperar el amor de Ritsu. Estaba en sus manos devolverle la sonrisa risueña a aquel dulce joven que tanto amaba.

No fue tan difícil como imaginó. Tal vez porque ya estaba cansado, quizás tantos golpes seguidos solo lo hicieron incapaz de sentir más dolor. Tampoco era que abandonar aquellas cuatro paredes que le había servido de escondite le pesara. Allí no había nada que le perteneciera y los recuerdos que había hecho en ese pequeño apartamento eran sórdidos y oscuros. No dejaba nada que pudiera extrañar allí, solo lágrimas y tristezas.

Takano tomó sus pocas pertenencias y las subió a su auto. Abrió la puerta para él y despacio lo ayudo a sentarse. Ritsu no sintió sus manos que le sostuvieron ni se alteró por su cercanía cuando este le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Se sentía como anestesiado, fuera de sí, ya no le importaba su destino. Takano había decidido por él y dócilmente se dejaba llevar.

El silencio se hizo profundo a medida que avanzaban. Takano lo miraba de reojo. Su mirada perdida y su rostro afligido,hacían que Takano se sintiera tan miserable y desvalido como Ritsu se veía. Cuando ya faltaba poco para llegar a su destino, una luz de alerta se encendió en la mente de Ritsu sacándolo de su adormecimiento. Aquellas calles las conocía dolorosamente bien. Habíacaminado por ellas infinidad de veces, pero en aquel tiempo su corazón iba feliz, en aquéllaépoca deseaba como nada llegar a su al departamento de Takano era uno de sus más preciados momentos, encontrarse a solas con él, en la familiar estancia, con el aroma de Takano embotando sus sentidos, en cada amado rincón de aquel hogar.

Como era de diferente ahora todo, cuando su corazón en vez de regocijarse como siempre lo hacía, en ese momento solo sentía miedo y odio por ese lugar. Los latidos comenzaron a elevarse hasta convertirse en un sordo murmullo que estalló en sus oídos. Su cuerpo también reaccionó en rechazo, nada en él aceptaba volver a aquel lugar, donde la pesadilla había comenzado. Cuando Takano estacionó el auto en la conocida entrada, Ritsu cerró los ojos respirando con agitación, sus manos cubrieron sus oídos buscando acallar el ruido retumbante que su corazón hacia. Cada espacio de su cuerpo temblaba y cuando pudo decir algo solo fue un murmullo, que escapó como una súplica.

—No...

Takano no había notado el estado de Ritsu hasta que se estacionó y lo vio cubrir sus oídos, la palidez de su rostro era tan sobrecogedora que Takano sintiópánico de que Ritsu estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Hasta que escuchó su suplica y comprendió lo que lo atormentaba.

¿Como podía haber sido tan estúpido, para llevarlo a ese lugar? De pronto entendió que para comenzar de nuevo con Ritsu, todo debía ser cambiado, pues llevarlo a aquel sitio donde lo había lastimado tan duramente no era una opción.

—!Maldita sea¡ —Gruñó molesto consigo mismo y arrancó el auto alejándose del edificio.

Ritsu se sobresalto ante la molestia de Takano, convenciéndosemás de que este lo odiaba. No podía saber que Takano se estaba recriminando así mismo y quiso llorar por haberse visto en la necesidad de volver con aquel hombre que lo despreciaba a tal punto.

Llegaron a un lujoso hotel. Ritsu se había adormecido cansado por el embate de emociones que lo llenaban. Cuando se hubo estacionado Takano bajo del auto despacio para no asustarlo, abrió su puerta y arrodillándose frente a él, lo despertó suavemente.

Ritsu abrió los ojos confundido al escuchar la suave voz que lo llamaba. Miró a aquellos ojos que lo veían con cariño.

—Ya llegamos. —Le dijo Takano desabrochando su cinturón.

Ritsu parpadeo tratando de aclarar su mente y sobre todo sus sentimientos, pues aquella mirada dulce y aquellas suaves palabras solo lo confundieron más.

—¿Donde estamos?

Preguntó mirando al rededor del enorme estacionamiento.

Takano aprovechó la docilidad de Ritsu y lo ayudó a bajar del auto, mientras le respondía.

—En un hotel. Estaremos aquí unos días mientras consigo una nueva casa.

Ritsu lo miró perplejo. —¿Una nueva casa?

Takano cerró el auto y le sonrió, mirando con ternura el apenas abultado vientre. —Si Ritsu, el departamento es muy pequeño y ahora que vamos a tener un hijo pues nos hace falta una casa.

Ritsu bajó la mirada y trató de darle sentido a lo que Takano le había dicho. En todo el trayecto hasta la recepción, Ritsu buscó darle sentido a toda la situación que estaba viviendo.

Takano pidió una Suite. Ritsu lo escuchaba y miraba a su alrededor, la gente pasaba frente a él, el mundo se movía, pero él se sentía detenido en un instante, como si fuera un espectador y no el protagonista de una loca historia.

¿Que hacia allí? ¿A que estaba jugando la vida? ¿Acaso lo iba a hacer subir hasta lo más alto, para dejarlo caer y hacer que se rompiera en mil pedazos? ¿Quien era ese hombre que habíairrumpido en su vida para volverla al revés? No era Takano. No, el jamás le habríasonreídoasí, jamás lo habría mirado con tanta ternura. Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, respiró y respiró, profundo una y otra y otra vez. Apretó las manos en fuertes puños y se concentró hasta hacer que su cabeza doliera y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, finalmente se dio cuenta. Estaba despierto, estaba despierto y estaba allí, todo había sido macabramente real, debíaprepararse para lo peor. Takano Masamune iba a terminar de destruirlo y aquella charada solo era el comienzo de su final.

—Listo. Tenemos una suite grande con dos habitaciones, servirá para...

Takano se encontró con la mirada de Ritsu, en ella había terror, tanto que heló su sangre. No podía imaginar lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Ritsu en aquel momento, pero por su mirada supo que debía ser algo terrible y tuvo miedo de que al final nada funcionara. Tuvo miedo de que su corazón, sus sentimientos no pudieran alcanzar a Ritsu, no pudieran sacarlo de aquel abismo donde se encontraba.

—Vamos. —Le dijo con calma, llevándolo al elevador, mientras en su mente, elevaba una plegaria para que las fuerzas no lo abandonaran, para que no fuera ya demasiado tarde.

La Suite era enorme y lujosa, el amplio salón principal estaba cubierto por una deliciosa alfombra color vino, que te invitaba a adormecerte en sus suaves hilos. Las paredes brillaban con un suave color crema y unas delicadas cortinas blancas cubrían los enormes ventanales que incitaban a disfrutar de la magnífica vista de la imponente ciudad. Habíatambién unos mullidos sillones de corte moderno y sencillo en colores ocres con grandes cojines y una majestuosa chimenea. Una pequeña mesa y una mínima cocina formaban la parte principal.

Ritsu caminó hasta uno de los grandes ventanales. Escuchó el movimiento de Takano, sus palabras al botones que llevó el equipaje, algunas preguntas que se le habían escapado y luego se cerró la puerta para dejar paso de nuevo al silencio. Una vez más estaban solos, pero ahora no estaban en su casa. Ahora era su prisionero y aquella hermosa habitación seria su jaula dorada.

—Ritsu. —Le llamó Takano.

El apenas giró el rostro sin despegar los ojos de la alfombra que de pronto le pareció un enorme pozo de sangre.

—¿Quieres que te muestre tu habitación?así puedes recostarte un rato y más tarde pido algo de comer.

Ritsu no escuchaba la dulce preocupación. Para él aquellas palabras eran órdenes. "_Ve a descansar y luego hare que comas", _eso era lo que escuchaba su mente, ese era su destino y era tan abrumador que ni siquiera quiso oponerse. Asintió despacio y se dejó llevar nuevamente adormecido en su miseria, en sus nostalgias, en su dolor.

No notó el cálido azul de la habitación, ni la enorme cama, acogedora y perfecta, cubierta con finas sabanas de blanco lino. No notó nada a su alrededor. Caminó por inercia hasta la cama y sin quitarse los zapatos se recostó, cerrando los ojos con cansancio y deseando que Takano desapareciera de ese lugar y de su vida.

Pero Takano no iba a irse y tampoco iba a darse por vencido. Se acercó, despacio quitó sus zapatos y con una de las sabanas lo cubrió. Cerró un poco las cortinas para que la luz no lo molestara y lo miró unos segundos antes de salir. A Ritsu no le dio tiempo para llorar, pues el cansancio se lo llevó lejos y ni siquiera le permitió soñar.

[Está dormido ahora... Si, lo se... No te preocupes, te juro que pondré todo mi corazón en lograr recuperarlo... Gracias, te estaré llamando.]

Takano colgó el teléfono y suspiró. Ya estaba hecho, por fin tenía a Ritsu de nuevo a su lado. No era de la forma másidónea, pero como le había dicho a Kisa, dejaría hasta el último gramo de su fuerza en el esfuerzo por conseguir el perdón de Ritsu, por conseguir de nuevo su amor. No importa el tiempo que le llevara lograrlo.

Cuando Ritsu despertó, no reconoció el lugar donde estaba. Hasta que todos los eventos del día llegaron a él. Suspiró y se sentó en la cama, no se escuchaba nada y por las ventanas podía vislumbrar que ya había anochecido. Supuso que Takano se había marchado, y no le gustó el atisbo de tristeza que le dio pensar aquello, pues él mismo había deseado que se largara y lo dejara en paz.

La puerta se abrió despejando su duda e interrumpiendo su muda discusión interna.

—Que bueno que ya estas despierto. —Dijo Takano con suavidad. En sus manos había una carpeta oscura.

Ritsu lo miró sereno. El haber descansado había despejado un poco su mente, dejándolomás tranquilo y hasta resignado a aquella situación. Era como si algo en su subconsciente le dijera que de alguna forma estaba en el lugar correcto, como si su cuerpo inconscientemente hubiese necesitado la ilusión de seguridad que le estaba dando había dormido mejor que en los últimos meses, donde el sueño plagado de pesadillas no lo dejaba descansado ni tranquilo.

—¿Que hora es? —Le preguntó curioso, pues no solía dormir tanto. No desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Las nueve, dormiste casi seis horas. —Respondió Takano sentándose a su lado. Puso sobre sus piernas la carpeta y le dijo con una suave sonrisa— . Debes tener hambre, ese es el menú de uno de los restaurantes del Hotel, escoge lo que quieras y lo mandaré a subir.

_"Escoge lo que quieras"_

Esa única frase se quedo dando vueltas en la mente de Ritsu. Miró el menú y luego a Takano. Este jamás le había dejado escoger, dudaba incluso que supiera quéclase de comida le gustaba, pues siempre fue él quienescogió lo que comerían. Era así para todo, los lugares que visitaban, la música que escuchaban, los temas de conversación, las pocas películas que vieron. Todo lo escogía Takano.

¿Y ahora le pedía que eligiera?

Ritsu se levantó y tiró el menú sobre la cama, todo eso era demasiado para él.

—¿Que pasa Ritsu? ¿No tienes hambre? Debes comer algo por...

—!Yabasta¡ —Le gritó Ritsu, con las manos apretadas en su pecho.

—Deja de burlarte de mí, maldita sea...Deja de ser quien no eres... No me preguntes si me gusta, no me pidas que escoja la maldita comida... No me trates con esa absurda amabilidad... No te creo maldita sea... no te creo nada.

—Ritsu cálmate. —Le pidió Takano dolido por aquel ataque repentino.

—No...No me calmo. No me calmo un demonio. A ti nunca te importó lo que yo quería, lo que me gustaba. Nunca me diste a escoger en nada. Me sacas de mi casa con un maldito chantaje y finges ser la gran persona... ¿Por qué Takano? ¿Por qué?

Takano quería gritarle que lo amaba, que lo había amado desde siempre. Quería decirle lo ciego, lo estúpido que había sido. Quería tomarlo en sus brazos y hacerle amor, besarlo hasta que sus labios dolieran. Hasta que pudiera hacerlo olvidar cada horrible palabra que le había proferido, que lo había herido tan profundamente.

—Ya te lo dije Ritsu. —Le habló suavemente acercándose despacio a él —. Quiero empezar de nuevo, quiero darle una familia a ese bebé... Quiero...

Pero Ritsu no queríaoír, no quería escuchar aquellas palabras que para él no eran más que mentiras, manipulaciones de un ser sin escrúpulos, de un ser sin sentimientos.

—No...No...No. Basta de mentiras. No me mientas más. Dime la verdad de una vez. Muéstrame tu verdadera cara Takano Masamune, muéstrame al ser vil que se que eres.

Takano quiso defenderse, quiso revelarle la verdad y que todo se fuera al carajo si debía irse. Pero no pudo, era demasiado su miedo de perderlo ahora que de nuevo lo tenía. No, su corazón no resistiría perderlo una vez mas y así tuviera que encerrarlo, asíjamás lo perdonara, no lo dejaría ir, no lo dejaría, nunca más.

—Piensa lo que quieras Ritsu. Que lo hago por egoísmo, que lo hago por maldad, piensa lo que mejor te parezca. Pero ten en cuenta una cosa, de mi lado no te irás nunca más. Así que será mejor que te acostumbres a la idea.

Ritsu por fin pudo verlo como lo recordaba, cuando salió dando un portazo de la habitación. Aun así, la frialdad de sus palabras y la ira que reflejaba su postura no concordaba con la tristeza que había en su mirada y eso hizo que la duda anidara de nuevo en el corazón de Ritsu.

Takano caminó furioso hasta el pequeño bar y se sirvió un vaso de whisky que bebió de un solo trago. Respiró profundo tratando de calmar el ardor que causó aquello en su garganta. No se avergonzaba de las ganas de llorar que sentía en aquel momento. Las palabras de Yukina cobraban vida en su interior, el era un monstruo para Ritsu y eso le dolía, le partía el corazón.

¿Acaso no tenia redención? ¿Estaba condenado a vivir en ese infierno y arrastraba a Ritsu con él?

Lanzó el vaso con furia y este se estrello contra la alfombra sin llegar a romperse, lo que hizo que Takano riera con ironía. Y finalmente las lágrimas afloraron humedeciendo sus mejillas.

—Soy patético. —Murmuró sentándose en el suelo y cerrando los ojos para no mirar a su alrededor y no recordar lo que había hecho.

Así llegó la mañana y lo sorprendió con su tibia luz. Los ojos vidriosos tardaron en acostumbrarse al resplandor del amanecer, el cuerpo entumecido por haber estado la noche entera en aquella posición y las horas interminables de pensamientos y recuerdos aun bailando en la mente de Takano. Toda una vida repasada, juzgada y medida en apenas una noche. Takano estaba desecho aquella mañana, donde sus memorias le recordaron el porqué era como era, donde cada dolor que le habían infringido se sentía como si estuviera fresco, como una herida abierta.

¿Como podía amarlo Ritsu? ¿Como podía perdonarlo?

Él era el producto de muchos años de dolor, de decepción, de tristeza, de abandono. Él era vil, porque habían sido viles con él. Él era un monstruo porque en eso lo habían convertido. Él solo quería una oportunidad de ser redimido, solo deseaba poder conservar en su corazón aquel maravilloso sentimiento que Ritsu había despertado en él. Si Ritsu no le daba esa oportunidad, si no lo salvaba, estaba perdido y no valdría la pena seguir luchando.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el ventanal, la vida afuera seguía su curso. La gente se movía, las empresas, los comercios, las calles, los parques, las viviendas. La gente seguía viviendo y él quería vivir, quería compartir ese sueño, quería caminar con la vida a su ritmo y junto a Ritsu hacer una historia, junto a él, recorrer el camino, ver a sus hijos y luego a sus nietos, cosechar gratos momentos y atesorar buenos recuerdos, verse cada mañana en las cristalinas orbes de aquellos verdes ojos que tanto amaba y finalmente despedirse de la vida habiendo sido algo más que un ser ía ser un padre, un esposo, un amigo, un amante. Quería el amor de Ritsu para volverlo inmortal en su corazón y buscarlo en cada vida por el resto de los días.

Una puerta se abrió y Ritsu caminó al salón. Tampoco había dormido nada, la habitación lo oprimía y las dudas, los miedos y el dolor que parecía no querer irse.

Takano se giro para verlo, ambos se veían como si acabaran de salir de un infierno. Ritsu quería decir tantas cosas, hacer tantas preguntas, pero fue Takano el que se acercó y hablo primero, mirándolo con suplica.

—Yo... yo sé que me querías. Soy lo suficientemente arrogante como para tener la certeza de que me amabas¿Podrías... por favor, buscar en tu corazón ese sentimiento y darnos otra oportunidad?

Ritsu entreabrió los labios para preguntar, quería saber, pero tambiénquería creer. Quería, necesitaba dejar de sentir aquella sensación horrible que lo oprimía.

—No...Por favor, te suplico que no me preguntes porqué. —Le rogó Takano leyendo en su rostro la duda. Tomó sus manos y las apretó con delicadeza. —Tengo las respuestas Ritsu, las tengo te lo juro, pero no estás preparado para oírlas. Te hice mucho daño y estoy pagando con tu desprecio por ello. Sé que no confías en mí, pero tambiénsé que tu corazón es noble y que él te dice que confíes. Dame una oportunidad, por ti, por nosotros, por los tres. Te lo suplico Ritsu. Te lo suplico.

Aunque su corazón no hubiese estado ya convencido, el sonido trémulo de aquella voz de terciopelo lo hubiese convencido. Jamáshabía visto a aquel hombre tan vulnerable, tan indefenso, nuncapensó que sería capaz de rogar por nada. Y allí estaba, frágil y ansioso, pidiendo una oportunidad. Quizás la merecía, quizás ambos la merecían, quizás era hora de dejar de llorar y rehacer su preguntas podrían quedarse sin respuesta mientras él recogía los pedazos de su vida y la reconstruía. A lo mejor esta vez si valía la pena tener esperanza.

—Huevos y... y tocino, con pan tostado y te con miel y limón.

Takano sonrió, respirando profundo para tragarse las lagrimas.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres desayunar?

Le preguntó besando sus manos, sin atreverse a más.

Ritsu por primera vez en meses sonrió, una genuina sonrisa, dulce y sincera. Una sonrisa para él, para el hombre que amaba.

—Es mi desayuno favorito.

Aquel día conversaron por horas, aprendiendo el uno del otro. Sus corazones sedientos no se saciaron, si no hasta semanas después, cuando ya en un nuevo hogar dieron comienzo a una nueva vida. Iban despacio, nadie los esperaba, tomaban todo como venia, agradecidos, en paz.

Y una noche cuando la felicidad se paro en su puerta para tocarla e instalarse definitivamente allí, los corazones se dijeron lo último que faltaba por decir. Takano llegó buscando al objeto de sus pensamientos y dueño de sus sueños y lo encontró mirando enamorado la pequeña cuna que adornaba la deliciosa habitación que habían decorado para su pequeña Yuuki.

Ritsu sintió los fuertes brazos que lo envolvieron.

—No te sentí llegar. —Le dijo dulcemente, acariciando la mano de Takano que descansaba sobre su abultado vientre.

—Te amo. —Le dijo Takano besando su suave cabello. Ritsu sonrió, ya lo sabía, aunque no se lo hubiese dicho, cada gesto, cada acción, cada momento de aquellos días le había dicho a Ritsu cuando lo amaba Takano. Kisa una tarde le había revelado toda la verdad, le había contado la historia de Takano, lehabía relatado su desesperación, su dolor, el plan que habían hecho para recuperarlo, todos con la esperanza de salvarlo de su dolor. Ritsu lloró por el corazón de Takano, por su triste pasado y entendió su deseo de darle una vida feliz a su aunque no hubiese tenido la certeza de que Takano lo amaba se habría quedado a su lado, pues su amor era tan grande que daba abasto para los dos.

Pero Takano lo amaba y de pronto el mundo era perfecto.

—Yo también te amo. —Le dijo Ritsu dándose la vuelta para recibir en sus labios el tibio beso que añoraba cada tarde.

—Ritsu... yo... las preguntas que quieres hacerme.

Ritsu lo calló con un beso. —No hay preguntas... no mas... no hay pasado, solo tú, ella y yo y lo que construiremos para nuestro futuro.

—No te merezco. —Murmuró Takano apenado.

Ritsu sonrió. —Tienes toda una vida para arreglar eso. —Le dijo besándolo dulcemente.

Una tarde años después, una familia juega en una fabuloso jardín, colmado de verde grama, de coloridas flores, de frondosos árboles, pero sobre todo colmado de amor. Takano juega con su pequeña Yukki que corre como loca tras un pequeño cachorro. Ritsu los ve correr, los oye reír, los mira con ternura, con amor. En sus brazos duerme un pequeño ángel, saciado, pleno, amado, protegido. Takano ha construido un mundo perfecto para Ritsu, lo cuida, lo mima, lo ama y como recompensa tiene el amor de tres hermosos tesoros y la familia que siempre anheló.

_El amor existe.A veces llegar a él es difícil, algunas veces duele y otras solo parece imposible. Pero existe, es real, solo tienes que creer en el..._


End file.
